The Key of Cape Suzette
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: A crossover between Kingdom Hearts and TaleSpin. Set in kingdom Hearts 2 Sora visits Cape Suzette and battles the air-pirates and the Iron Vulture. My second full length story
1. Prologue

The Key of Cape Suzette

Hey guys and dolls, it's me El Cid beginning my second full-length story of Kingdom Hearts crossovers. This time with Tale-spin I hope you are looking forward to it and I hope to have it complete as quick as I can

**Prologue**

Sora sat in the cockpit of the Gummy ship. His usual smile was still there though it was slowly beginning to fade. For one glorious moment he thought he was about to be re-united with Kari his longtime childhood friend. Only to find out she had been kidnapped yet again and he had no way of knowing where she could possibly be. _This quest is really starting to take its toll on me,_ he thought, _I can't believe that just a year ago I was a normal kid living on an island and now here I am on a new adventure for the second time_.

"Hey Sora," said Donald, "I see a new world coming up on our radar."

"Another one?" asked Goofy, "I thought that liony one was surely the last."

"Well as long as I have hands in this one," replied Sora, "I don't care what it is. What do you think is awaiting us?"

"Hmm" said Donald, "According to the scanners we may not be the only ones with a ship. I'm picking up a lot of air- traffic down there.

"What do you see?" asked Sora

"It looks like there are a lot of airplanes in this world," replied Donald I wonder what kind of world it could be?"

"Well ahuck," said Goofy, "we won't find out just by sitting here. Take her down Donald."

"Aye-aye," said the Duck

"I hope we can learn something more about Organization XIII," said Sora, "or anything about Riku, the King, or especially….Kari"

* * *

Far away deep outside Cape Suzette was an unwelcoming cave. It was here that the infamous air-pirates of Cape Suzette had taken up residence. It was also here that a huge man had appeared and was now speaking with their leader.

"Now let me see if I have this correct," someone asked, "You're telling me that I can have my own army of minions. Who will do whatever my brilliant mind asks them to do?"

"That's right," came the reply of a familiar voice Pete was talking to a stranger.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," said the voice, "My plans are always so perfect in my mind but even my complex and wonderful brain cannot execute these plans with mediocre assistance. Now what will you be wanting in exchange for this army?"

"I don't need nuttin'," replied Pete, "All I ask is that ya use the heartless against these brats that might be comin' here. Ya got to make sure dat the fellow with the key is takin' care of. Can ya handle dat?"

"Surely you know who I am," asked the voice, "I am the fearsome, handsome, terrible, and great Don Karnage." His identity finally revealed, "And if all this boy has is a key then I think he shall be no trouble at all."

"Well dat's good to know," said Pete, "by the way ya'll said you're a pirate right?"

"Yes," said Karnage, "I and my crew are fearsome air-pirates."

"Ya'll ain't cursed 'er nuttin' like dat are ya?" asked Pete

"Cursed?" said Karnage, "I am cursed with incredibly good looks and a fabulous reputation and a great many more things."

"Nah I meant like a real curse," said Pete, "I just come from a world with cursed pirates. Thought they was invincible they did, but that kid's magic took care of 'um real quick. Don't want to have a repeat of dat happenin' here."

"All I am being is a humble pirate," said Karnage, "a curse free pirate."

"Well dat's good," said Pete, "I guess I'll leave it all up ta you. Good thing uses is air pirates, cause dat kid likes ta fly around in his own special ship. In fact I think he'll be arrivin' here soon."

"Wait a sec my very ugly friend," said the Don, "why are you being so generous with this promised army of what did you call them?"

"Heartless," said Pete, "Theys called heartless and I'm being generous cause I need dat kid taken care of. Maleficent's really angry at me. Plus you've got all the qualities it takes to summon the heartless. All use got's to do is concentrate and give in to the darkness."

Don Karnage closed his eyes and began concentrating on evil thoughts. No sooner had he begun thinking then suddenly a large group of dark shadowy things began appearing around him. They looked almost liked insects with the way they moved and the fact that they had antenna.

"Surely you are jesting," exclaimed Karnage, "There may be many of them but they do not look like they would frighten my mother."

"Oh this is just the beginning Mr. Karnage," laughed Pete, "If ya want 'um to be stronger all ya's got to do is think harder,"

Karnage once again closed his eyes and began wishing for stronger heartless. Next thing he knew the heartless had changed shape and now looked like pirates. They were wearing red bandannas and earrings and holding huge cutlasses.

"Well I must say this is good," he exclaimed, "but we are air pirates and need fighters who are good not just on the ground but in the air too."

The words were hardly out of his mouth before the heartless had changed once again. This time they were blue and they were flying. They had large wings and blue bandanas, and were zooming around the cave.

"I am most pleased by these fighters," said Karnage, "You my friend may be welcome to stay in our humble abode and even to be an honorary pirate if you so desire."

"I just might take ya up on dat," said Pete, "fer now I got more work ta do and I hope to squash that little key-blade meddler."

"Dump-truck, Mad-dog," bellowed Karnage. In the next instant his two lieutenants came running to him awaiting his orders."

"Get the planes prepared," he said, "It's time for us to do a little plundering,"

"That's great news boss," said Mad-dog, "We just saw on our radar that there's two incoming ships headed this way."

"Ya," said Dump-truck, "Seems like well be vanting some of those new recruits captain. In any case it's been awhile since we done some good plundering. "

"Which is why I feel even more splendid than usual," claimed Karange, "The air pirates are going to new places today. In fact I think that I can say today Cape Suzette tomorrow the world."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Key of Cape Suzette**

Well I'll try my best to update 2 chapters at a time but I can't promise that will always happen. If there's one thing I can't stand it's stories that aren't finished (and haven't been updated in over a year) I can understand if stuff happens but at least be nice enough to say so on the story or your profile. Don't not update a story and give no reason as to why. I will always complete my stories. If for some reason I don't (and don't give a reason) then you my faithful readers can most likely assume that I am dead. Having most likely died in a horrible and rather unexpected accident. I expect that you will spend the appropriate amount of time weeping before returning to your normal lives.

But enough about me its: Story Time!

**CHAPTER 1**

"We're coming in for a landing Sora," said Goofy, "garsh I don't think we're the only people with a ship here."

"Yeah," said Donald, "I see a lot of airplanes flying around."

**[ I kind of picture this taking place in the Gummy Ship level that you have to pass before you get to Cape Suzette maybe near the end. Kind of like the cut-scenes in the first game that occurred in Deep Jungle and Never-land. You're still in the Gummy Ship]**

"Hey your right," said Sora, "I see all kinds of planes I don't see any other gummy ships though. I think we still have the market on that."

"Hmm, I don't see any place for us to land," said Goofy, "I see a lot of water cliffs, they don't look to friendly"

" I can't find any save point's either," said Sora, "This sure is one strange world,"

Suddenly the radio on their gummy ship sprang to life. Usually the only one who contacted them this way was Cid or Merlin. All three pilots were taken aback by this sudden revelation.

"Help!," it said, "Mayday! Mayday! Under attack by air pirates. Thought I could outmaneuver them. But they have some new weapon I wasn't prepared for!"

Sora picked up the radio with a nervous look and shouted back into it. "Incoming we hear you what's going on again?"

"This is Baloo," said the voice, "whoever's listening you've got to warn other pilots that the air pirates have some new weapon." The radio began to crackle with static. "Strange creatures…can't fight…losing alti-…..they board the plane and…" The radio suddenly became silent.

"Garsh this sounds serious," said Goofy, "I'm not sure what exactly he said but if my hunch is right this world has probably been affected by the heartless too.

"We better find someplace to land soon then," said Sora sounding a bit worried.

No sooner had he said this than suddenly new blips appeared on the radar. It looked like company was coming.

"Enemy ship coming in," said Sora, "but they're unlike anything I've ever seen before." As soon as he finished talking the gummy ship was suddenly pounded by gunfire. "They're firing on us," he exclaimed.

"Quick," yelled Donald, "evasive maneuvers, we've got to get away."

Sora took control of the gummy ship and swerved into a steep dive. At the last minuet he pulled up but all three enemies seemed to be able to keep up with him. Next he spun the craft around in tight rolls but still he couldn't shake his pursuers.

"I can't lose them," he called

The gummy radio sparked to life again but this time the voice that came on was one they had never heard. It sounded like a mix of a Spanish, French, and Italian accent.

"This is Don Karnage contacting the ship we are currently firing upon, surrender immediately we want your cargo and all your riches." Came the voice over the radio.

Sora picked up the receiver and spoke defiantly back into it. "I don't know who you are but we'll never surrender to you."

"If that is the case," said the voice once again, "Then prepare to be boarded."

It happened in an instant. Suddenly heartless had appeared inside the gummy cockpit!

"Wow," exclaimed Goofy, "I didn't even think that was possible, We got to do something."

**[At this point you would take control of Sora and fight the heartless in the gummy cockpit]**

**[Information: defeat all the heartless]**

Sora wasted no time in summoning his key blade and attacking the heartless. Donal and Goofy couldn't help as they were now flying the ship. It immediately became apparent that fighting them here was a lot tougher than usual. The small area of the cockpit made fighting extremely difficult. Sora had little room to maneuver and couldn't do more of his powerful or destructive attacks. Then it happened, as he tried aiming for a heartless he missed and ended up striking a panel of machinery instead. At the same time it seemed more gunfire struck the ship.

"Wack!" said Donald, "we've just lost out main engine and navigation. The controls are junked."

"We're gonna crash," yelled Goofy, "everyone brace positions," as he took off his hat and put on a helmet.

Sora turned around and saw that the ocean was coming much closer now it did indeed seem as though they were going down. He quickly resumed his seat and put on his seat-belt just in time. It was the last thing he remembered doing…..

* * *

When Sora awoke it was do to being slapped quite a few times in the face. Whoever was doing it was not taking the trouble to be gentle either. He opened his eyes and saw the gummy ship in front of him, but it wasn't the only ship there. There was another one. It looked like a cargo ship of some kind and seemed to be painted a dull yellow or gold; though it did have red at the front and on the tips of the wings. He tried to move but realized he was tied up. Looking around he saw Donald and Goofy were beside him though they too were also tied up. He received another slap in the face and finally looked up to see his captor. He looked like a large wolf or dingo he wasn't sure but he was wearing a blue jacket with red trim, light blue pants and large black boots. There was a sword at his side and a smile on his face.

"Ah so you have finally awoken," he exclaimed, he talked in a manner that seemed to indicate he enjoyed nothing more than hearing himself talk.

"I am," he continued, "The fabulous, wonderful, and terrible Don Karnage; fearsome air-pirate and all around gentleman."

"You don't strike me as well mannered at all," said Sora, "now what's going on?"

"I and my crew have captured you and your ship and will be plundering it for my own purposes." Said Karnage, he waved his hand towards the gummi ship. Two other pirates were coming out from the ship and reported to the captain. While they both looked like dogs one of them was thin and lanky while the other was much heavier.

"Boss I don't think there's anything valuable on-board," said the thin one, " we looked everywhere."

"Ya," said the other in a Sweedish accent, "Mad-dog and I didn't find anything that looked worth taking.

"Well perhaps you have some valuables on your person," said Karange drawing his sword and leering closer to the three heroes.

"Ah they got nuttin good on dem," said a voice that Sora, Donald, and Goofy all recognized at once. They turned to see a large figure that they all knew."

"Pete!," said all three at once.

"Well he fellers," he said feigning mock gladness to see them, "its been awhile I was almost beginning ter miss ya."

"I think we see each other way too often," retorted Sora

"Hey Karangey," he said indicating Karnage, "Dees brats don't got anything valuable but dats allright cause you got der ship. And dats really all ya needs."

"This ship certainly looks different," said Karnage, "but what makes it so special?"

"Why dis ship can travel ta other worlds," supplied Pete, "just think of it yer all infamous here and ya got it made. But der are riches dat you wouldn't believe in other worlds. Why ders a world dats got a whole cave full of nuttin' but riches. Plus if ya can travel to other worlds I'll bet ya can finally figure out a way ta get into Cape Suzette. It's all in how ya work it.

Karnage paused considering all this information. But only one part of it seemed to intrigue him.

"I have always wanted a way into Cape Suzette," he exclaimed, "and now that I have this wonderful ship. I think it just might be possible."

"Der's a lot ya can learn from dis ship," continued Pete, "best ta strip it down while yas got the chance,"

"No!" exclaimed Sora and Co. all at once

"I've had enough of them," said Karnage, "throw them into prison with the two bears."

Pete, Dump-truck, and Mad-dog each lifted up one of the three heroes and took them through into a deep, dark cave. The cave had a few lined lights so it was slightly easy to see the way through. After a few minuets the trio were thrown into a prison cell. Pete stood outside laughing

"Ha! Ha! Ha!," he laughed, "Well when Karnage strips down yer ship you'll be stuck here with no way ta leave. Dat means you'll be outta my hair fer good and I won't have ta worry about you brats interferrin' with me again."

"Don't count on it Pete," taunted Sora, "and in case your keeping score you haven't won against us a single time."

"Well I guess my lucks 'bout ta change," laughed Pete, "enjoy yer stay here cause its gonna be permanent." With that he laughed some more before disappearing out of sight.

"Come on guys," rallied Sora, "we got to get out of here and get our ship back." He began struggeling in his bonds but couldn't break them.

"Sora," called Goofy, "I don't think were the only ones here."

"Yeah," agreed Donald, "I see two figures back there."

"So looks like we weren't the only ones captured by Karnage," said a voice.

"Hey Papa bear," said another voice, "if we've got more hands I'll bet breaking outta here will be easier than normal."

The two figures stepped out of the shadows and Sora saw them clearly. They were both bears one was larger wearing a yellow buttoned shirt and red hat. The other was much smaller sporting a green sweat-shirt and a blue baseball cap.

"Nice to meet you stranger," said the tall larger bear, "names Baloo."


	3. Chapter 2

They Key of Cape Suzette

Well let's continue with our story shall we? I hope more of you who read it will be inspired to write reviews good or bad. Hey you can learn more form a bad review than a good so don't be shy. And here's another saying we had in the theatre to get people to see plays:

"If you liked it tell your friends"

"If you didn't like it tell your enemies"

Either way we get more people to see the play in question. So same rule applies here; and now for more high flying action…..

**CHAPTER #2**

"The names Baloo," said the tall grey bear who was wearing a yellow shirt and a red hat

"I'm Kit Cloudkicker," said the smaller orange bear with the green sweatshirt and the blue cap.

"I'm Sora," said Sora, "this is Donald and Goofy," he continued indicating his companions.

"So where do you come from," asked Baloo, "no offence but you look like strangers in these parts."

"We're from far away," said Sora, "we came here in a gummy ship and then that Carnage guy attacked us."

"Yeah," said Goofy, "he made heartless appear inside our ship,"

"That's what happened to us too," said Baloo, "normally I can out maneuver the air-pirates but this time they made some weird creatures appear inside my plane there was nothing I could do so I had to land."

"Those are the heartless," said Donald, "and it's our job to get rid of them."

"Yeah bang up job your doing I can see." said Baloo with a hint of sarcasm

"Well we've got to do something;" replied Sora, "The heartless and Pete are here so that means trouble,"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble," said Baloo, "but we're all stuck in a cell right now we got to escape before we do anything else."

"And get back our ship," said Donald, "we can't let Pete destroy it or we'll be stuck here like he wants."

"Well come on Papa bear," said Kit, "we always manage to get out of situations like these and we need to get our plane back too."

"Oh!" said Goofy, "you mean you two have gotten captured before?"

"Oh yeah," said Baloo as if it were casual conversation, "me and Kit have gotten into dozens of scrapes with the air-pirates. But we usually figure out some way to get out of them. Between my flying and Kit's ingenuity we're am unbeatable team!"

"Oh so you're a pilot?" asked Sora,

"Ain't you ever heard of the famous bush pilot Baloo? Captain of the Sea Duck," asked Kit

Sora and Co. all shook their heads

"Well don't be too hard on 'um little britches," said Baloo with a slight hint of modesty, "they are from out of town. But before we make with the flying we've got to make with the escaping. Unfortunately Karnage doesn't seem to have left one of his goons around with the key."

"Key? Key? Key? That's it!" Exclaimed Donald, "Sora use the key-blade."

"I totally forgot," said Sora smacking himself in the face, "I'll bet it can get us out of here." He waved his hand and the key-blade was summoned to it. He swung it towards the locked door. There was a flash of light and instantly the door opened.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Baloo, very impressed, "what is that thing?"

"It's the key-blade," said Donald, "it can open any lock,"

"It can also lock something tight," said Goofy, "so it can't never be opened."

"Plus they can never take it away from me," beamed Sora, "so yeah it's useful."

"Man I got to get me one of those," said Baloo looking at the key-blade with interest.

"You should follow me," whispered Kit, "I know this place real well and can get us out of here."

**[At this point KIT is switched into your party and cannot be switched out for some time] **

Sora and Co. walked about the pirate's lair. Their were many dark tunnels and passageways that seemed to lead nowhere it was like a labyrinth, but Kit was able to guide them easily. Everything was going smoothly until suddenly….

"Heartless," screamed Sora, as the pirate like heartless appeared out of nowhere and began attacking.

"It's those creatures again," supplied Baloo

"Don't worry," said Sora, "we can handle this,"

"I'll help too," said Kit

"Be careful little britches," warned Baloo

The heroes launched themselves at the heartless and began attacking; key-blade, shield, and magic all flashed in the air as the battle intensified. The heartless were strong but Sora and Co. were stronger and soon the battle was won.

"Well that's that," said Sora, "let's get moving."

The heroes continued their journey through the lair and finally came across a huge room with ample space to maneuver their was quite a bit of treasure in this room too. Gold, silver, and even lots of machinery and what looked like spare airplane parts.

"This is their treasure room," said Kit, "it's where they keep all the stuff they've stolen."

"You sure seem to know a lot about these pirates," asked Sora, "have you really been captured that many times?"

"Well it's partly that," began Kit, "but it's also that—"

"Hey vat are de prisoners doing out of prison?" growled Dump-truck

The gang turned around to see that Mad-dog and Dump-truck had entered the room and spotted them. Dump-truck had drawn his sword while Mad-dog raised up a large shotgun.

"Yeah the captain's not gonna be happy if your out," finished Mad-dog

"So what are you gonna do about it?" taunted Sora

"Ve' gonna put you back in prison," supplied Dump-truck,

**[All boss fights will be detailed in the appendix section. But this is the first time you'll fight Dump-truck and Mad-Dog. Kind of like Sabor you'll end up fighting theses guys two more times. Dump-truck uses a sword while Mad-dog uses a shot gun] **

The heroes charged into a battle that was a bit tougher. Dump-truck lived up to his name and was incredibly strong his sword swings managed to keep Sora at bay. He locked his key-blade locked with the sword and the clang of steel on steel echoed throughout the room. Sora struggled against the strength of the large dog he was not looking at Mad-dog who took the opportunity to fire at him. Luckily Goofy steeped in front of him at the right moment blocking the shot with his shield. Sora got knocked away by a vicious blow from Dumptruck.

"Sora!" called Donald as he raised his staff and cast Cure magic on him

Refreshed by the magic Sora redoubled his efforts against Dumptruck. Donald helped him casting Fire against him. Meanwhile Kit and goofy concentrated on Mad-dog; even though they closed the distance with him his shot gun still managed to scatter them. But Goofy used his shield for protection allowing Kit to move in and strike some good blows. Finally however the battle swung towards the favor of Sora and Co. and eventually was won.

"This isn't the end," said Mad-dog, "we'll get you for this,"

"Ya," exclaimed Dump-truck, "just wait till the captain here's about this."

The two pirates ran out of the room.

"We better get moving," said Baloo, "they'll inform Karnage we gotta leave now while we can."

The group moved towards another exit and this time the path lead them outside where they originally were when they were captured. The gummy ship was still where it was next to it was the yellow plane. _This must be Baloo's plane_ thought Sora.

"Thanks for the help," said Goofy, "We'll take our ship form here,"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy climbed into the cockpit and attempted to start their engine. But they couldn't get the gummy ship to start

"It won't start," said Donald

"Uh-oh," said Goofy, "I think were missing some important pieces,"

"We're in trouble!" exclaimed Sora

"Quick get in here," called Baloo who was hoisting Kit into the yellow plane.

"We can't leave the gummy ship here for Karnage," said Sora

"No time to take it," said Baloo, "We gotta scoot before more monsters show up."

Sora Donald and Goofy looked between the yellow plane and their gummy ship and couldn't decide what to do. The gummy ship was their one way to travel to other worlds. If it was destroyed they doubted they could ever fix it but at the same time if they were defeated by Karnage that wouldn't do either. Suddenly Baloo let out a yell and jumped out of the cockpit with Kit on his heels. After Kit came a string of pirate heartless who seemed to have materialized in the cockpit.

"You did not think I would be letting you leave so easily," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Karnage leading a pack of heartless towards where the planes were parked. Mad-dog and Dump-truck were behind him.

"Now that I can make these creatures appear inside a plane plundering will be much easier yes no?" he exclaimed, "The pilots of Cape Suzette don't stand a chance."

"Now," he continued, "Will you be surrendering? Or will I be having the heartless destroying your plane Baloo?"

"Not my plane!" wailed Baloo

Sora looked this time between Baloo and Karnage and finally made up his mind

"Baloo," he called, "fire up the engines." With that he summoned his key-blade and began slashing at all the heartless that stood in his way.

"Donald!" he called, "Let's cover our escape with some fireworks!"

With that Donald and Sora unleashed their limit attack that sent fireworks everywhere. Most of the heartless next to them were destroyed Karnage and his lieutenants retreated as the multi-colored sparks flew towards them. While all this was happening Baloo, Kit, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had all boarded the plane.

"Here goes nothing," said Baloo he began flicking several switches on his panel. Instruments and lights blinked to life. Finally he pulled a lever back and the propellers sprang to life. Grabbing the yoke he pushed the plane forward along the water.

"Hang on guys," called Baloo as the plane began gaining speed. Finally when it was going fast enough along the water Baloo lifted the yoke and the plane began to ascend. Before long they were flying up in the sky.

"Nice job Papa bear," said Kit

"Nice job to you guys," replied Baloo to Sora and Co., "That's a nice trick you did to get us away."

"We're not away yet," said Kit, "I'll bet Karnage will be after us soon,"

"Won't be a problem," replied Baloo, "so long as he doesn't send those heartless after us we should be—"

No sooner had Baloo said this then suddenly heartless appeared in the already cramped cockpit.

"Me and my big mouth," sighed Baloo

"Don't worry," said Sora, "keep flying we'll take care of them. First things first we need to get them out of the cockpit."

Sora materialized his weapon and the heroes began pushing the heartless out of the cockpit and into the cargo bay. As soon as they were in the bay Kit closed the door. Baloo locked it from the other side. Then his voice came over a loudspeaker system.

"I've got the door locked," came his voice over the speakers, "just get rid of them and we should be fine,"

**[Information: Defeat all the heartless]**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy began their assault on the heartless inside the cargo bay. They were mostly pirate heartless although their were some soldiers as well. Fighting in a tight space was tough but Sora and Co. managed okay. The tough part was keeping them away from the cockpit door, but despite the heartless efforts they couldn't open it. Finally all that was left was one fat bandit who took up most of the space in the chamber.

"There's no way we can get around him," said Sora, "Donald let's go wisdom form!"

There was a flash of light and Sora had transformed into his Wisdom form. Now flowing with magical power he began shooting magic bullets from his key-blade at the fat bandit. Finally he knocked it over and then it disappeared.

"That's all of them," said Kit, glad to at last be rid of them. He walked up to the door and began knocking on it.

"Papa bear let us in, we did it," he called

The lock clicked and the door opened allowing everyone back into the cockpit.

"Good job there little britches," said Baloo "I think it should be smooth sailing from here on out."

* * *

"Captain it looks like the prisoners have got away," came the wheezy voice of Mad-dog, "the heartless we sent after them haven't stopped them."

"I know this!" said Karnage, "but I believe all is not lost. If you will recall they have left that most excellent gummy ship."

"Ya but dey couldn't make it verk," said Dump-truck, "it must be broken,"

"Of course it is broken," said Karange with some anger in his voice, "I am the one who broke it"

"But vy captain," asked Dump-truck apparently oblivious, "vy'd you break it?"

"I took out the engine," exclaimed Karnage, "for examination. Also I have this strange device." He pulled out a funny looking brightly colored piece of machinery

**[I don't know what exactly it is that allows the gummy ship to travel from world to world but assume that it is this thing. Before you ask I have no idea what it would look like. Maybe I will by the time I write the appendix. Although you are welcome to submit ideas] **

"If I am not much mistaken," he continued, "This is what allows that gummy ship to go to other worlds. So maybe it will allow the Iron Vulture to go from here to Cape Suzette."

"That's great Captain," wheezed Mad-dog, "but we don't know how to work it,"

"We didn't know how to work that secret engine either," said the captain

**[From "Mach One for the Gipper," one of my favorite episodes. Also has Phil Hartman in it]**

"But had we acquired it I no doubt would have figured out how it works," said Karnage, "So I will do the same here and discover how this little device works and then Cape Suzette will be at my mercy." He let out a loud laugh that filled the caves around him

* * *

"We're almost there," said Baloo looking at the horizon

"We're almost where?" asked Sora

"Cape Suzette," supplied Kit, "where we live,"

"We'll be safe enough from the pirates once we get there," said Baloo

"Garsh how do you know," asked Goofy, "they might chase us to where you live."

"They can't," said Baloo with a look of triumph

"Why not?" asked Sora

"The cliff guns," said Baloo

"Cliff guns?" said Sora, Donald and Goofy all at the same time

"The only way into Cape Suzette is an opening in a large cliff," began Baloo, "So Cape Suzette mounted some huge anti-air guns to keep away pirates and other un-friendless"

He looked again towards the horizon and finally a large rock formation came into view. Sora looked at it as it came closer and finally realized Baloo was right. It was a huge cliff coming out of the sea. At first it looked like their was no opening but then as they got closer he saw the smallest of openings that parted the cliff. It didn't look as if the Sea Duck could make it, but as they got closer he realized it was a lot bigger.

"Is that you Baloo?" came a voice over his radio

"Yeah," said Baloo, "just heading back home."

"You are clear for entry," said the voice.

"What just like that?" asked Sora

"The cliff gunners know me," replied Baloo, "I used to be the one to bring them lunch; plus I'm in and out of here on a daily basis so yeah I'm pretty well known."

Baloo steered his plane into the opening and next they were surrounded by rock on all sides. The journey lasted a while but at last they exited out of the cliff and Sora was able to see where they were.

He was looking at a beautiful harbor city that was large and expansive. The sea-side was lined with docks of all kinds. Instead of boats however it seemed that more people preferred planes as there were much fewer boats than planes at the docks. Looking up he saw that the city slopped upwards on large hills so that a large part of the city was built on the tops and sides of the hills. It was definitely unlike any world he had seen so far.

"Well here we are," said Baloo, "welcome to Cape Suzette!"


	4. Chapter 3

The Key of Cape Suzette

Not much to say I guess. My story traffic is telling me that people are reading this story yet so far I've only received one review. Please review even if you think my story was bad any feedback is still feedback. I might be more motivated to finish the story sooner if I know there are more people waiting for it to be finished

**CHAPTER #3**

Sora was still taking in the site of the city as Baloo began lowering the plane. They began descending towards the water and Baloo touched down perfectly; then he began steering the craft towards one of the outcropping docks that was scattered throughout the city.

"Is this where you live?" asked Sora

"Live and work," replied Baloo, "see that building at the end of the dock?" he pointed towards a small looking shack. The building was small but it had a top floor that rose up out of it. At the end of the dock Sora could make out a sign that read "Hire for Hire"

"That's Hire for Hire," said Kit, "Ms. Cunningham owns the place. We're a cargo delivery service, although we have done other crazy business ventures in the past."

"Yeah," said Baloo with a hint of bitterness, "I used to own both the plane and the business; unfortunately I wasn't able to make the payments so Beca bought it for cheap. As soon as I save up enough money I'm gonna get my plane back."

"It's not all bad," supplied Kit, "Ms. Cunningham is actually a really nice person I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you."

The plane slowed to a stop and Baloo opened the door leading the party onto the dock. Sora looked out across the harbor and took in more of the city. Suddenly from within the building came a high pitched scream. Also came the sounds of what sounded like a scuffle.

"Uh-oh," laughed Baloo, "did Beckers just get this month's water bill?"

"I think it's more serious than that," said Kit, he looked very worried, "she could be in trouble."

"In that case let's take our time," said Baloo

"It may be heartless," exclaimed Sora making his key-blade appear. "We have to help on the double"

Sora rushed inside and sure enough as soon as he opened the door he saw heartless everywhere. He glimpsed a thin small framed woman standing on top of a desk. Like Baloo and Kit she was also a bear her fur was mostly a soft brown though her hair seemed much darker. She was standing on top of a desk with a broom trying in vain to fight off the heartless.

"Relax miss," said Sora, "We can handle this."

Sora and his friends went to work attacking the heartless swarming around the desk. There weren't that many but he took no chances. A new type of heartless had appeared as well. It looked like an upgrade shadow, much taller and with longer antennas. This heartless put up quite a good fight and Sora had to use multiple hits to destroy it. Finally on what looked like the last of the heartless he unleashed and explosion.

"Take this!" he shouted as he unleashed the power of the finishing move. The three white orbs decimated the remaining heartless.

The female bear took one look around and then finally got down from her desk, but she continued to hold on to her broom.

"I don't know what just happened," she began, "but somehow I doubt those creatures were here to ask about our latest weekly discounts."

"For once your right about something Beckers," said Baloo with a hint of sarcasm

Rebecca glared at him.

"I notice you didn't rush in to save my neck," she said haughtily, "What if something had happened to your boss?"

"Hey," said Baloo defensively, "it's thanks to me that this kid was here to save your life. We rescued him so he could save you."

Now Donald glared at Baloo

"That's not the way I remember it," he squawked

"Well thank-you for your help," said Rebecca regarding Sora, "My name's Rebecca Cunningham owner of Hire for Hire. We can ship practically anywhere for a fair fare."

"I'm Sora," he said, "and this is Donald and Goofy."

"Well since you saved my life I guess I can give you a discount if you ever need anything shipped in the future," said Rebecca

"We don't need anything shipped," began Sora, "but we do need to go after the air pirates and get our gummy ship back."

"You're what?" asked Rebecca

"That's right," said Goofy, "we left the gummy ship back at the pirate's hideout. We need to get back there and get it back."

"Baloo we need you to take us back to the pirate's hideout," pleaded Sora

"Whoa hold your hoses," said Baloo, "I may be a great pilot but I don't rush into danger. We barely escaped from the air-pirates last time. It would be suicide to go back."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Donald, "with-out our ship we'll be stuck here forever!"

"Look I'd love to help ya," began Baloo, "but Becky I'll have me busy now that I'm back just forget about that ship and get a new one."

"Come on Papa Bear," said Kit, "you wouldn't feel that way if it were the Sea Duck would you?"

"Look I'm sorry but now that Baloo is back I have a lot of cargo shipments that need to be delivered," said Ms. Cunningham. "The pirates do seem to have it in for us though. Always trying to plunder cargo, it makes me mad!"

"Look," said a frustrated Sora, "I appreciate your problems but we have bigger ones. The ship they have is no ordinary ship. Remember how the heartless appeared inside your plane Baloo? If we don't get our ship back things will only get worse. You won't be able to make any sort of deliveries. Also you may have the guns that keep the pirates out, but if they have our ship then they could teleport right in the city and plunder it directly."

"What makes your ship so special?" asked Rebecca

"It's hard to explain," said Sora, "but trust me when I say that if the pirates learn how to make copies of our ships it will be bad news for everyone."

Suddenly as if in answer to Sora's concerns the radio on Rebecca's desk came to life with noise.

"Attention all Cape Suzette pilots," came the voice over the radio, "There have recently been an alarming number of planes being forced down and seized by air-pirates. Pilots report that strange creatures appear inside the cockpits and overwhelm them. Planes are being brought down with-out so much as a struggle. Many unconfirmed reports indicate that it may be the work of feared air-pirate Don Karnage. Cargo planes in particular are urged to not take any unnecessary flights outside of Cape Suzette until this matter is resolved. This has been a News Special courtesy of—" Rebecca switched off the radio.

"Alright," she said, "it looks like you may be right. We can't have Karnage stealing all our cargo; it would be bad for business. Are you sure that you can take care of him?"

"Yeah, you can count on us," said Sora.

"Before we get going though," began Baloo, "my planes gonna need a bit of a tune up. Hey little britches think you could go and fetch Wildcat?"

"No problem Papa Bear," replied Kit, "Sora you can come too. Wildcat's our mechanic; he's the best when it comes to planes. I think he'd love to meet you."

**[You would now be able to switch out Kit if you want, you don't have to, and also a message lets you know that you are currently unable to leave this world. So for the time being you are stuck in Cape Suzette]**

Kit led the group outside and along the harbor. It seemed large and expansive and surprisingly they encountered no heartless along their way. They trip seemed to take a long time but finally they found themselves approaching a strange looking house at the end of the harbor. It was very small and only looked as though one person could live there. They were almost to the door when they heard loud bangs and shouts from inside.

"You guys are pirates Ay don't wanna have nuttin' ta do with you," came a voice from the shack. It was high-pitched and had a strange draw to it. The speaker obviously did not have a firm grasp of how to speak.

"It don't matter what ya want," came a second more gruff voice, "Karnage needs ya to take apart dat gummy plane and yer gonna do it." Sora suddenly recognized the voice. But before he could say anything the door opened and Pete came out carrying a thin orange looking creature. He looked like some sort of large feline and was wearing a light blue jumpsuit and a red cap. Dump-truck and Mad-Dog came out after Pete carrying some tools.

"Pete!" called Sora, Pete and the pirates turned around to face him.

"Oh it yous guys," wailed Pete, "I don't got time fer dis, Karnage needs dis here mechanic to take apart yer ship. Looks like ya won't be going anywhere fer awhile."

"That's where you're wrong," said Sora he took a fighters stance and materialized his key-blade. "Give him back."

"Hey yous two," he called to the two pirates, "Take care of dis kid and his crew,"

Dump-truck and Mad-dog advance towards Sora and drew their weapons.

"You got lucky last time," growled Mad-dog in his wheezy voice, "This time we won't go easy on you,"

"Ya," agreed Dump-truck, "ve gonna make ya pay fer vat you did to us last time."

**[So this is fight number #2 with Dump-truck and Mad-dog. Obviously they're a bit tougher than last time. But the basic fight is still the same]**

Sora charged forward and locked his key-blade with Dump-truck's sword. Sora did his best to strike blows against the large dog but it was hard to find an opening. He pressed forward and took every advantage he could get. Dump-truck blocked his blows more efficiently. Kit and Goofy were converging on Mad-dog to try and stop him, but Mad-dog fired his weapon keeping them at bay. But that wasn't his only weapon.

"Take this," he called, and from somewhere on his person he drew a lit bomb and hurled it at the heroes.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Kit, moving out of the way. The bomb hit the floor and exploded knocking Goofy away. He looked a little dazed as he tried to get back on his feet. But then he pulled out a high potion and drank it and was good as new.

Kit took out his airfoil and quickly opened it. He threw it hard towards Mad-dog who managed to duck the initial throw. But like a boomerang it came back at him hitting him in the head before sailing right back to Kit who caught it easily. Meanwhile Sora continued in combat with Dump-truck doing his best to be the victor. It appeared the other had some tricks up his sleeve too. He removed his hat and flung it at Sora who was hit with surprisingly hard force. The hat returned to the pirate who repeated his action but just at the last minute Sora yelled, "Defense!" and managed to reflect the projectile. The battle continued on until finally Sora and his companions had won!

Sora trapped Dump-truck in a series of blows that lifted him off his feet. Using his air-combo finishing move Sora finished the battle.

"Back off!" he commanded as he unleashed his aerial finishing move on Dump-truck.

"This must not be our day," sighed a defeated Mad-dog, "I thought for sure we had you."

"You just vait," growled Dump-truck nursing his wounds, "da next time ve meet ve'll get you for sure. Dis ain't over!"

"Yeah it is," came Pete's voice. Everyone turned to see that while they were fighting Pete had gotten into a small speedboat. He had now tied his prisoner and was revving up the engine. He pulled up next to the harbor where the two pirates were standing. "Get in!" he commanded. The two jumped in.

"Pete come back and fight," taunted Sora

"Like I'm gonna fall fer dat," spat Pete, "I ain't fightin' you when I got no chance a winnin'. Plus we got what we came for so now it's only a matter a time 'till Karnage takes apart yer precious gummy ship. Later losers!" with that he nudged the boat forward.

"Come back here," called Donald, and in one mighty leap he attempted to jump onto the speeding boat. He missed it by inches and fell straight into the water. Pete roared with delight at this and continued to laugh as his boat sped away.

"Drat!" bellowed Sora, "He got away."

"And he took Wildcat," added Kit

"Garsh was that your mechanic?" asked Goofy

"Yeah and he's one of the best," said Kit, "I guess Baloo's tune up will have to wait we've got to go after Wildcat."

The heroes walked back along the harbor with a little more speed until they had arrived back at Hire for Hire. Kit quickly relayed what had happened to Baloo and Rebecca, both of whom were shocked.

"This getting serious," sighed Rebecca, "Baloo you'll have to go and get Wildcat back I can't afford to spend time looking for another mechanic."

"And there's the fact that he's our friend," said Baloo with a glare towards Becky

"Oh yes well that too," finished Rebecca

"Well we're heading right back to the lion's den," said Baloo, "I'm gonna get the Sea Duck ready. Sora, Donald, and Goofy you guys come tell me when you're ready to leave. Make sure your ready before we depart." With that Baloo headed out towards the dock and climbed into his pilot's chair.

* * *

Back in the lair of the pirate's Pete had arrived carrying the prisoner. He dumped him unceremoniously on the ground and Karnage looked pleased.

"So you are the mechanic of that bumbling fumbling bear," glared Karnage

"Uh I fix planes if that's what ya mean," said Wildcat.

"You work for Baloo no?" questioned Karnage

"What I do work for Baloo?" answered Wildcat

"That is what I asked!" said Karnage

"You said I don't work for Baloo," said Wildcat

"No I asked if you did," came Karnage's reply

"Asked if I did what?" asked a confused Wildcat

"If you work for Baloo," screamed a frustrated Karnage

"Oh yeah I do work for Baloo," said Wildcat matter-of-factly

"So you can take apart a plane no?" said Karnage

"Oh I guess I can't," said Wildcat

"But you're a mechanic," said Karnage

"What's a mechanic?" asked Wildcat

"It is someone who fixes planes," responded Karnage

"Oh yeah I can fix planes," answered Wildcat

"So you are a mechanic," said Karnage

"Uhhhh," he thought about it for a while before finally saying, "Yeah,"

Karnage waved his hands in exasperation before finally smacking Wildcat across the face. Then he also slapped his two lieutenants.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Mad-dog

"I am venting my frustration," said Karnage, "but now that we have all these pleasantries out of the way it's time to get to work. Dump-truck take our mechanic—

"What me?" asked Wildcat

"Yes you," said Karnage through gritted teeth, "take him to the gummy ship and have him get started disassembling it. Soon we will find out what makes the ship work and have one of our very own!"


	5. Chapter 4

**The Key of Cape Suzette**

I was hoping I could finish this story before the end of the year. It's looking like that might not be possible. After this chapter I have at least three more that I want to write since you have to revisit the worlds in KH II anyway. With the holidays coming up it might give me the time that I need. It's likely I'll be spending both Thanksgiving and Xmas with my cousins but they're awesome so that's okay. Well here's the next chapter and the end of part one. (So to speak)

**CHAPTER #4**

Sora and Co. walked out towards the dock. Baloo was standing by the Seaduck.

"Ya'll read to go?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Well all aboard then," he called, "I sure hope Wildcat is okay, we better get going."

Baloo once again pressed the proper instruments on his panel and revved his engine to life again. Finally he turned the Seaduck around and gathered speed before finally taking off.

"You sure you'll be able to find their hide-out again?" asked Sora

"I'm sure," said Baloo, "But even if I wasn't Kit could guide me back no problem."

"Oh really," asked Sora a little confused

"I'm the navigator," said Kit, "but I'll always remember that place. Before I met up with Baloo I was…..a pirate myself."

"Garsh really?" asked Goofy, "you were a pirate?"

"I— I— I'm an orphan," admitted Kit, "the air pirates took me in and raised me. It sort of felt like a family; after awhile though I came to realize that we weren't exactly the best of people so I…..just left. That's how I ended up meeting up with Baloo."

"Gee I'm sorry to hear that," replied Sora, "that sounds terrible." Sora really meant the words he was saying. _I have parents,_ he thought, _I never imagined what it would be like to grow up alone. It must be terrible. Though now that I think about it, I've been away from home so long that it almost feels like I am on my own. What am I saying I pretty much am on my own. Although Donald and Goofy have become like a second family to me. Gee I wonder if Riku is on his own or if the King is still with him?_ He suddenly realized that Kit was still talking.

"….So Miss Cunigham, Baloo, and Wildcat pretty much feel like my family. I guess in a way we are a bit of a mixed up family,"

"Yeah," chimed in Sora, "This whole time I've been looking for Kari and Riku they're good friends of mine but you know what they're also like family."

"Were almost at their lair," said Baloo, "I don't think they've noticed us."

No sooner had he said this then suddenly heartless had once again appeared inside the plane. The heroes looked back and saw them inside the cargo bay marching towards the cockpit.

"As long as you've got us," began Sora, "We've got your ticket to a heartless free flight." He Donald, Kit, and Goofy charged into the fray and began attacking the monsters.

**[Information: It's an ambush you'll have to destroy them all in order to continue]**

**[Yeah this is just like Port Royal, when you take a trip on the Seaduck you'll have to fight some heartless before you can get to your destination]**

It was a quick skirmish but soon enough the heartless were once again vanquished and the heroes were once again the victors. Sora gave one more quick look around to make sure that no more enemies were hiding. At last they spotted a familiar rock outcropping, thankfully the gummy ship was still there. But there were two figures near it that looked to be tinkering with it. Baloo brought the plane into land and they saw Wildcat working away being watched by Pete.

"Hey, get away from there," called Donald

"Yeah," added Sora, "give us back our ship!"

Pete saw the trio approach and quickly grabbed a bright shinny gummy from a pile that Wildcat seemed to have discarded. He snapped his fingers to summon some heartless then ran away back towards the hideout.

Sora and Co. assaulted the heartless. Key-blade, shield, and magic flashed through the air as the heartless fell before them. Sora once again employed a choice finishing explosion to clear out the lot of them.

"It's over," he called as he unleashed his triple orbs of destruction.

With the battle over the combatants turned their attention to Wildcat. Although it seemed that he didn't understand what was going on.

"Uh I can't talk now Baloo," he said, "I've got to finish taking apart this plane; it's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"NO! STOP!," yelled Sora, "That's our gummy ship!"

"Oh really," asked Wildcat, "It doesn't look very gummy to me,"

"We need that to travel," piped Donald

"Oh well your gonna have to wait a bit," said Wildcat, "see I gotta take this ship apart and figure out how it works."

"Whoa hold on their Wildcat buddy," said Baloo, "Your not listening. You can't take this ship apart Sora here needs it to fly."

"Who's Sora?" asked Wildcat

"I'm Sora," said Sora

"Oh so did you need me to take a look at your plane, someone said you needed it taken apart," replied Wildcat

"No that was just a trick," said Kit, "Sora needs that plane, you can't take it apart."

"Oh well I already started," said Wildcat, and he pointed to a small pile of brightly colored objects. "you really have a fascinating ship," he continued, "I could spend all day studying this."

"Okay everybody calm down," began Baloo, "Wildcat and I will start putting your ship right."

"It looks like Pete took something from the pile," said Goofy, "we have to get whatever he took back."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Sora, "Donald, Goofy, lets get Pete and get our gummy ship back."

"I'll help too," exclaimed Kit

"Are you sure little britches?" asked Baloo, "it could be dangerous."

"Don't worry I got this Papa Bear," said Kit, "you guys work on trying to get Sora's ship back together. The rest of us will take care of the bad guys."

"Alright then," said Baloo, "Let's do it!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kit raced from the landing area towards the opening of the cave that beckoned into the Pirates lair. Sora readied himself knowing that it was very likely that they would need to fight in the next room and sure enough he was proven right almost as soon as he entered it. They were in the same room where they had fought Mad-dog and Dump-truck the first time it was a big, wide room with a high ceiling and plenty of floor. There were the three pirates talking with Pete. As soon as the heroes entered the pirates turned to look at them.

"Ah rats doz guys never give me a break," fumed Pete, "Well I done all I can fer ya now it's time ta make my escape and get outts here."

"You coward," said Karnage, "surely you are not afraid of fighting this silly boy are you not?"

"I'm done fightin'" said Pete, "yer all on yer own see ya." And with that he opened a dark portal into which he vanished.

"That fraidy cat may be scared to fight with you," said Karnage, "But I am not, I cannot have you ruining my very fabulous plans. Besides it seems I owe you for the beatings you handed to my crew."

"Ya," exclaimed Dump-truck drawing his sword, "Dis time da captins fightin' wit us so dis time it's finally gonna be fair."

"Looks like the third time might be the charm after all," wheezed Mad-dog readying his shotgun, "and we're gonna get you this time for sure."

"Once I have defeated you," clamored Karnage, "I will be taking your ship, who needs a copy when I can have the original." He drew his cutlass with his right hand, with his left he drew out a pistol.

"So," he continued, "Let's begin."

**[This is the boss fight against Don Karnage, Mad-dog, and Dump-truck. Karnage has both a cutlass and a pistol. Mad-dog and Dump-truck are the same as before but stronger. I'll describe the details of the fight in the appendix section. Try your best to imagine fighting Don Karnage as Sora, I picture it in my head and it's awesome!]**

Sora waved his arm and the key-blade flashed into his hand. Then he raised it above his head and he and his friends charged into battle. At that same moment Don Karnage swung his blade and he and his companions entered the fray as well. It was a spectacular fight!

Sora's Key-blade met Karnage's sword the clang of the weapons was echoed throughout the cave. Again and again the combatants swung their weapons attempting to score a hit on each other but every blow seemed to just barely get blocked in time. Sora and the Don stared into each other's eyes with fierce determination as their blades continued to swing. Finally the pirate made a mistake and was caught by a blow from Sora. Who wasted no time in turning that one hit into as many as his combos would allow.

"Take this!" he commanded as his explosion orbs made contact with his adversary.

Karnage was knocked off his feet and thrown backwards from Sora. Sora then took the opportunity to look around and see how his friends were fairing. Goofy was tornadoing into Mad-dog while Mad-dog was struggling to get away. Meanwhile Donald was casting thunder trying his best to hit all the opponents and Kit was brawling with Dump-truck but it seemed he was unable to get the upper-hand. This gave Sora an idea and he rushed over to Kit's side.

"Kit come here," called Sora, "lets fight TOGETHER!"

Kit and Sora combined their powers to unleash their limit attack upon the enemies, Kit unfolded his airfoil then both he and Sora got on it with Sora in front holding his key-blade in front of him. They dashed around the arena charging into their foes. Mad- dog and Dump-truck were both caught off guard by this attack. Don Karnage had just gotten back on his feet when he was knocked over again by the power of this attack. Sora and Kit continued charging until it was time to unleash the finale.

"Kit," called Sora

"Lets get ready to fly" said Kit

Kit hopped onto his airfoil and began rapidly spinning in tight circles faster and faster until he had created a large tornado. The tornado sucked in all three pirates and was damaging them. Sora jumped high to the top of the tornado and his key-blade flashed in the light. Then he shot straight down like an arrow through the tornado scattering all the pirates out of it. The limit attack was over!

"Wow, what in the world was that?" asked a very excited Kit.

"It's our limit attack," said Sora, "It requires a lot of power to perform but it can be an attack that damages a lot of enemies. Looks like it was just what we needed."

The pirates were still a bit dizzy but they fought the sensation and charged once more at But it was clear that Sora was already waiting for them. Once again he locked blades with Karnage, but this time Karnage pulled out his pistol and blasted Sora several times forcing him away. Sora was injured but with a raise of his staff Donald cured him. Sora came back at Karnage and landed many blows upon him lifting him up into the air for even more combos.

"It's over," said Sora as he hit the captain with an Ariel finishing move, and indeed the battle was over.

"Why can't we ever win?" sighed Mad-dog as he lay defeated

"Er I hate when dis happens!" growled Dump-truck as he was defeated

"My plans they are perfect, so why don't they work?" wondered Karnage as he fell to Sora.

The battle was over and the pirates had lost. But in one last desperate move Karnage pulled out the shiny gummy.

"You want this so bad go and find it," he called, and with that he summoned a heartless to him and threw the gummy straight at it. The heartless hopped off deeper into the cave one way as the pirates began fleeing the other way.

"Hey give that back," squawked Donald.

Sora and the gang ran after the heartless and chased it into a deep cave, finally cornering it. A brief battle ensued and the heartless was quickly defeated. It seemed at last that they had recovered their gummy. The three walked back toward the area they had first arrived at. They found Wildcat and Baloo standing by the planes.

"Ah gee guy," said Wildcat, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Wildcat what's yours?"

Sora and Co. went through the usual introductions. Sora got a vibe that Wildcat might not be the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Hey I'm sorry about you ship," said Wildcat, "The pirates wanted me to take it apart, and they said it was for a friend of mine but I don't really know you. But we can be friends if you want. But why'd you want me to take it apart if you now wanted it put back together?"

"Uhhh," began Sora, "Let's just say we changed our minds, how it looking now?"

"Oh well it working just fine," said Wildcat, "except for one piece."

"Would it be this one?" asked Sora, opening his palm to reveal the last gummy.

"Yeah," that's it," he confirmed, "You know I never seen a plane like this before I wasn't sure if I could work it correctly but it's not unlike an airplane. Although you've got some awesome new gadgets and stuff on it, this is one unique plane. Maybe you could give me the chance to tinker with it just to see what I can learn."

"Sorry," said Sora, "but it's kind of a trade secret. No one's supposed to have this technology except for us. Otherwise bad things could happen."

"Ahh well that's okay," said Wildcat, "Maybe We'll end up developing something like this on our own. Well why don't you give me that last piece and I'll put it back where it belongs."

Sora handed the last piece to Wildcat and he was able to install it back onto the now completed gummy ship.

"Well it's a good thing I have my trusty wrench with me," said Wildcat, "This baby never lets me down."

It was at that moment that the wrench began to glow, with a faint white aura surrounding it. Sora knew what was happening and took out his key-blade. Sure enough a few seconds later he had unlocked a new path.

"Garsh," said Goofy, "I guess this means it's time for us to go."

"Yeah," agreed Donald, "Thank goodness we have our ship back or we couldn't go anywhere."

"Take care Baloo, Kit, and Wildcat," said Sora waving to each of them. "Hopefully the heartless won't be bothering your flights anymore."

"Well if they do Me and Kit will tear them apart," replied Baloo jabing at the air.

"It sure was nice meeting you," said Kit, "you know I want to be a pilot someday you think next time I could have a turn flying your ship?"

"We'll see," laughed Sora,

The three heroes then climbed into the gummy ship's cockpit and got ready for take off; giving one last look at their three new friends.

"Oh hey wait a minuet Sora," called Wildcat

"What is it?" asked Sora

"You know those space courses you guys have to travel through to get to different worlds." Said Wildcat.

"Yeah what about them?" answered Sora

"Oh well try and see if you can get at least six A's" called Wildcat

"Six A's?" responded Sora

"Yeah come talk to me after you get six A's and I'll give you something good for your gummy ship." Was Wildcat's reply

"Well alright," said Sora, "see you later."

And with that the gummy ship zoomed out of site and out of the world

* * *

In a distant land that was mostly unknown there was a large castle. The castle was also said to be unknown because only nobodies knew where it was. In this unknown castle (which was only known by nobodies) was a large figure standing alone on the highest tower. He was cloaked in a large black cloak that covered his long thin frame. In the next moment he removed his hood to reveal a length of long white hair that was strangely arranged and flowed to his shoulders. His face had reddish-yellow eyes that changed from interesting to menacing. He was by all accounts a king though a king with no domain to call his own. He ruled over his land of nothing as if it were a beautiful paradise. He also had subordinates whom he called upon for services. One such subordinate had appeared beside him as though from thin air. He also was clad in a long black cloak his face bore a scar and only a single eye.

"You summoned me your leadership," he said feigning politeness

"You ought to show more respect I think," said the other

"I show what I want to who I want," said the man with one eye

"Indeed," replied the king, "Have you been keeping track of our key-blade wielding friend?"

"Yeah, but there's not much to report," he responded, "Would you like to hear about where he just left?"

"Please elaborate," the leader instructed

The one eyed man began telling the white haired one about everything that Sora had been doing he ended with his recent trip to the world known as Cape Suzette.

"To bad the plan didn't work," said the man with one eye, "Sora could have been out of our hair and we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"That would be an unfortunate denouncement, however I do wonder what Sora would do if he didn't have the only gummy ship around." Wondered the master

"Well I guess we'll never know since the pirates didn't get a chance to make a ship of their own," answered the cyclops.

"You know Xigbar," said the master addressing the other by his name, "it doesn't mean we can't offer a little assistance in that area. I believe Vexen was doing some tinkering with gummy ship parts before his unfortunate demise was he not?"

"Yeah I think so, but we don't have enough to make a new ship out of them," answered Xigbar.

"But the pirates have their own planes," said the master, "I think we need only give them the parts we have and let their imagination do the rest for us. If nothing else just to see how Sora reacts."

"You want me to take care of it?" asked Xigbar, "You already have me doing something else you know."

"Once you've finished your business in the Land of the Dragons you can head over to Cape Suzette," said the master. "A little extra work will do you good."

"I doubt that," laughed Xigbar, "but since you're in charge I guess I have no choice." And with that he opened a portal of darkness and disappeared into it.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Key of Cape Suzette**

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really haven't been feeling it lately. I just couldn't muster up the energy to write. Truth be told I've been suffering from depression and melancholy recently. I just haven't been able to make myself write. I'm sorry and will try to finish the story soon. I will do my very best to finish this story but unless I'm feeling better by that time I don't think I'll be able to write again until I am spiritually and emotionally healthy again.

**CHAPTER #5 **

Don Karnage was sitting in a room in his pirate's lair. He was sulking and complaining to himself having just lost an embarrassing fight to one key-blade hero Sora. What was more he had lost any chance of refining gummy technology for his own uses. He was lost deep in his own thoughts when suddenly a large black hole appeared before him. He was surprised by this and drew his sword, a good idea, as in the next instant a stranger emerged from within the darkness. The stranger was clad entirely in black and had an aura of malevolence about him.

"Who are you that disturbs the great Don Karnage?" asked the pirate.

The stranger looked at the captain then laughed a little. He didn't reveal his face but was literally slapping his knees.

"Yeah sure mister great and terrible pirate guy," he said, "you really got me shaking."

Karnage swung his weapon towards his opponent but missed and suddenly the figure in black had disappeared.

"Put that thing away," commanded the figure who had now removed his hood to reveal a round thin face that bore both a scar and an eye patch. He was also holding what looked like an advance type of gun. With a casual wave he shot the sword out of Karnage's hand, it flew into the air then landed stuck in the ground.

"I'm here to help you," he continued, "not that you deserve it, but why don't you shut up and listen for now." It was amazing how this stranger seemed to be easily able to command respect.

"How do you plan to help me?" asked Karnage

"By giving you these," the stranger snapped his fingers and immediately a multitude of strange colored objects appeared at the Don's feet.

"Hey," said an amazed Karnage, "aren't these….gummies?"

"Yeah they are," said the black clad figure, "No fuss, no muss these are the things you need in order to travel to other worlds. Now do you have something we can attach them to?"

The pirate captain lead him towards a deep chamber where his fighter planes were parked he showed them to the figure.

"Some nice pieces of aviation," remarked the stranger, "but they're too small to work properly. It would be more advantageous if you had a larger craft that was difficult to take down, then you'd have a better advantage in other worlds against any opposition you might come up against."

Karnage thought for a moment then the idea came to him.

"You see that craft in the back," he was pointing to a large shadowy craft in the back of the cavern. "I think that will do perfectly….."

* * *

There were stories in Twilight Town. All sorts of stories about the old abandoned mansion that was on the edge of town just outside the forest, it had become almost like an urban legend. Though of course no one knew the true nature of the place, and most of the guesses were no where near the truth.

"I say," said one denizen, "that house was once the mayor's residence but then strange ghosts started appearing in the place so it was abandoned and now it sits alone."

"Here's what I heard," said another, "the house was built by aliens who are using it as a secret base while they spy on us."

"I know this is the truth," said a young boy, "the house is one of the seven wonders of Twilight Town. If you look at the curtains sometimes you can see a young girl in white."

There was always speculation, but of course many were too afraid to investigate any further. Kids would sometimes try and get into the house on a dare, but even they didn't penetrate its secrets.

The truth of the matter was that the house had been abandoned for some time. But currently it was occupied by someone. Someone who was on a very important mission of trying to bring back light to the darkness; he was using the house as a sort of base of operations. He was clad in strange red clothes that fully covered his face except for one brown eye. His clothes had strange designs on them and seemed to signify that at one time he had perhaps been a great leader. Whoever he was now he was not alone as he had an assistant who also claimed residence in the mansion. The assistant was clad entirely in black and didn't show his face at all. On occasion if you looked at the right time you might have spotted a glimpse of silver hair. The assistant was returning to the mansion by means of unknown transit and soon was in the same room as his master.

"Are we about ready to leave?" asked the assistant, "It's very likely that Sora and the King will show up here soon.

"We will be leaving presently," responded the man in red, "but before we do there is a problem we must take care of."

"Wouldn't be fun if it was easy would it," said the assistant sardonically

"I knew you'd like this Riku," chuckled the man, "I love that youthful enthusiasm."

"So what's the problem?" asked Riku.

"Quite simply Organization XIII has decided to mess with us," said the master, "they've given out some gummies to the air pirates of Cape Suzette. It appears the pirates have begun using their newfound technology to terrorize the locals of other worlds."

"This is just perfect!" complained Riku, "As if we didn't have enough problems on our hands already. So what are we going to do?"

"We won't do anything," replied the old man, "well we won't directly do anything. We'll just have to point Sora in the right direction and have him take care of the pirates. Although I think I may be able to help him too."

"How?" asked Riku

The mysterious man walked over to a closet and pulled out a battered looking device then addressed Riku, "I was working on a device that would summon a gummy ship to you, however with a few tweaks to it I may be able to turn it into a sort of magnet that will hold a gummy ship in a certain area. This will stop the pirates from simply retreating all the time."

"I guess this could work," said Riku, as he picked up the machine. "So I guess I'll be the one delivering this to Sora?"

"Take care not damage it," called the master, "When you've taken care of that task meet me outside the castle. It should be about time for us to use another of my devices and hope that it works."

With that Riku disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Aladdin had met his match. Though even he wasn't sure how it had happened, here he thought he was good with a sword until he met this stranger who wielded a sword even better than him. Now he looked helplessly up at the sword pointed at him and into the face of the stranger.

The stranger looked like a dog or wolf of some kind that had dark orange fur all around him. He was wearing black boots and a blue and red jacket. He was also speaking with the strangest accent Aladdin had ever heard.

"I ask you again boy," said the wolf, "Where is the treasure?"

"There is no treasure here," Aladdin said defiantly, "and even if there was I wouldn't give it to you."

"I like your spirit," said Karnage, "but you are a fool to deny the great and powerful Don Karnage what he wants. And you know what they say, what I want I get."

Aladdin was about to protest again but before he could Karnage's two lieutenants had returned their arms landed with gold and jewels.

"Captain," said the larger of the two, "Ve found it, der vas dis merchant who had a whole room full of treasure." He offered forward his arms to show the captain all he had.

"There's still plenty more," wheezed the smaller of the two, "A whole room filled with nothing but gold and jewels this must finally be our lucky day!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Karnage, "tie up this boy and put him with the merchant while we help ourselves to this treasure. I must say I love this new world. I hope the others are as profitable as this."

"Wait what?" exclaimed a shocked Aladdin, "You're from another world?"

"That's right foolish boy," responded Karnage "Who needs Cape Suzette now I can plunder wherever I wish. I must say I feel like a bird in a worm store. Mad-dog bring the vulture here so we can load up our treasure."

The smaller of the two pirates hurried away outside the city, while the other two continued gathering the merchant's treasure. Aladdin was still trying to absorb what he had just heard. _They're not from here,_ he thought, _but there's only one person I know who can travel to other worlds and that's Sora I have to get in contact with him. _

Ve got all da treasure captain," reported Dump-truck, "Vere da heck is Mad-dog and the vulture?"

Suddenly a large shadow appeared on the ground. Aladdin looked up to see what was casing it and his mouth fell open in surprise. Up in the air was a huge craft of unimaginable size. How it was staying up there Aladdin could only imagine it must be using some type of magic. Then it began to descend towards them. Opening what looked like its mouth. And finally it was on the ground.

The pirates wasted no time in loading up their stolen treasure and soon they were all onboard their flying ship taking off.

"Au revoir," called Karnage as the ship took off, "let us see what other treasures we can find in other worlds."

* * *

"Riku…. Where are you?" asked Sora absentmindly. He was standing inside the large palace square in the Land of the Dragons and for one glorious minuet he thought he had finally found his long lost friend. But no it was just another Organization member. He felt more lost than ever, all he wanted was to find his friends again but his journey had taken him to several worlds and he had found nothing. It seemed that his work was not finished either as he was now returning to the worlds again in order to clear up any problems that still remained. He had recently taken care of Jafar in Agrabah and now was back in Land of the Dragons helping Mulan again; having just fought off a large heartless dragon. But his mind was elsewhere as he still was wondering if that man in black he had fought earlier was Riku or some other Organization member.

It was at that moment however that he suddenly noticed a figure clad in black was standing a few yards away. It seemed as though he had just appeared there. The figure was wearing a cloak similar to the ones worn by Organization XIII so it obscured his face. But it was also holding a strange sort of device in its hands.

"Who are you?" asked Sora drawing his weapon and readying himself for battle. His companions did the same.

"Is that you Riku?" asked Donald

"We've been wondering where you've been," said Goofy, "is that really you?"

The figure said nothing, instead he put the device he was carrying down and looked straight at Sora. Then he pulled an envelope out from his cloak and held it up for a second before throwing it at Sora. Sora caught it and gave it a quick look; he noticed there was a funny mark on the envelope.

"That's the King's personal seal," said Donald.

**[Figured it's the same mark that's on the letter in a bottle at the end, this way they would know for sure it was from the king] **

"Then you must be—," began Sora, but as he looked up from the letter the stranger was gone. The device he had been carrying however was still there, exactly as he had left it.

"What in the heck is that you think?" asked Donald

"I'm not sure," responded Goofy, "Open the letter Sora, what does it say?"

Sora tore open the envelope and the letter that was inside fell out into his hand he opened the letter and read it:

Dear Sora,

First of all let me assure you that I am okay. I know you have been looking for me a long time. I recently spoke with the king and he says you all are doing well. I wish I could tell you more in this letter but now is not the time. The Air Pirates of Cape Suzette have managed to obtain gummy technology and are now using it to travel from world to world causing chaos and havoc. You must track down the pirates and destroy whatever gummies they have obtained. The device I left for you is a special type of magnet, once activated it will not allow gummies to travel anywhere. You must stop the air pirates as soon as you can. I promise I will see you soon and the next time we meet I will explain everything to you. Good luck!

Your friend,

Riku

Sora had read the letter and was already re-reading it to make sure he understood everything. He began quickly glancing from the letter to the device.

"Well guys," he began, "let's do this, its time to go back to Cape Suzette."

"Aye, aye," said Goofy

"Oh boy," said Donald

Sora picked up the device and the three heroes headed for their gummy ship. Sora felt invigorated by a new energy there was a new spring to his step and he was definitely smiling more. All for one reason…..Riku was okay.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Key of Cape Suzette**

_I still am feeling a bit lost and don't know what to do. But it always makes my day happier when I see someone has favorited one of my stories or has submitted a review (even a bad review because bad reviews help you learn). So to all who enjoy my stories thank you for letting me know. I hope I continue to live up to your expectations_.

**CHAPTER #6 **

Sora and Co. were back inside the gummy ship, though not quite sure where to go.

"Garsh,' began Goofy, "If the pirates have their own gummy ship then they may not be in Cape Suzette. They could be somewhere else."

"But how will we know where they are?" asked Donald

"That is a good question," piped up Sora. He thought about it for a long while before realizing the answer. "I'll bet Cid could help us, remember he knows a lot about gummies."

"Well I guess it's back to Hollow Bastion then," finished Donald

* * *

The heroes had arrived back in Hollow Bastion and quickly made their way to Merlin's house where they knew Cid would be.

"Nice to see you guys again," grinned Cid, "how's your adventure going?"

Sora quickly explained the situation and showed Cid the note left from Riku; he hoped that Cid really could help him.

"We need a way to track other gummy ships," said Sora, "The Pirates could be anywhere….come to think of it I don't even know what their gummy ship looks like."

"Well I think I can help you out," began Cid, "give me a sec and I should be able to put radar on your ship that can lock onto and track other gummies."

"Thanks a bunch Cid," said Goofy, "anything we can do for you?"

"Nah, I'm all good," replied Cid, "you could ask Aerith if she needs any—

"Help," called Aerith as she opened the door, "Oh Sora, it's a good thing you're here. We need your help."

"What's wrong?" asked Sora

"Some strangers arrived in Hollow Bastion," she began, "they started asking about treasure, Leon is fighting with them but I think he could use some help."

"I think I know who they are," said Sora, "come on guys lets take care of these intruders."

* * *

Leon was once known as Squall and was also a professionally trained Soldier, he had gotten lots of practice in recent years by fighting heartless but even he had to admit that his foes were well trained fighters. He had never seen anything like these opponents. Both had the appearance of dogs though one was much larger than the other. But it hardly mattered as he was currently struggling to hold his own against the two combatants. He was locked in close combat with the larger of the two swinging his sword as it clanked against his. He managed to ward off the blows directed at him but it didn't help that the other was standing far away and taking pot shots at him while his back was turned.

_I can't keep this up,_ he thought, _if both of them were fighting together close I could deal but that other one keeps shooting me while I'm busy with the big guy._

He hoped that Aerith had found help preferably Cloud but he would settle for Tiffa or Yufie. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out against these strangers. Suddenly a bolt of thunder came in and struck the large dog, Leon looked over his shoulder to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy heading towards him.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _help has finally arrived._

"It's you guys," exclaimed Donald

"You don't belong here," said Sora, "It's time for you to go home."

"Aw great it's you three again," said a frustrated Mad-dog, "and just when things were going good."

"Ya ve've been havin' a good time plundering," called Dump-truck, "deez other vorlds got plenty of treasure fer da takin'"

"Well we're here to put a stop to your plundering," piped up Sora

"Let's get them," said Donald

**[Another fight with Mad-dog and Dump-truck it's pretty similar to the second time you fought them though they'll have more HP also as an added bonus Leon will help you in this fight. Oh the fight takes place in the same place you fought Demyx in Hollow Bastion though I'm sorry I can't remember what the area is called, if you know help me out] **

The four heroes rushed towards the two villains and another great battle ensued. Sword, shield, staff, gun-blade, and key-blade clashed with each other as they sang the song of war. The noise echoed across the valley and sounded like its own melody. Mad-dog ran from one point to another on the battlefield trying to find a clear space to shoot unbothered but it was no good. He would only manage one shot before another combatant would close in on him. Dump-truck had a hard time fighting off both Sora and Leon; he began pressing forward when Leon suddenly ignited his sword. The gun-blade began glowing and suddenly doubled in size. Despite this Leon was still able to wield it as if it were light as a feather. A few mighty swings and he was able to catch both Mad-dog, and Dump-truck with mighty blows. Eventually both were defeated.

"Not again," wheezed Mad-dog.

"Vy can't ve ever vin against you," grumbled Dump-truck.

"You'll leave now," said Leon, "if you know what's good for you."

"Oh we'll leave," snarled Mad-dog, "besides we have plenty of other places to go now, who needs to stay here when there's plenty of other treasure elsewhere."

The two began running away, Sora and Co. chased them all the way down into the valley, and it was there where they saw a shock. Standing in front of them was the largest ship Sora had ever seen. It was purple with what looked like an orange beak. Looking closer it bore a resemblance to a bird it had tons of propellers on the top and they all began humming to life as the mighty ship began powering up for lift off. It was then that Don Karnage appeared at the helm he looked down at the heroes.

"I should have guessed it was you," he bellowed, "but I doesn't matter there I don't need to deal with you anymore. The great Don Karnage is off to plunder where he pleases."

Sora and Co. stared up at the sky in disbelief. The great purple ship rose and then disappeared.

"Who the hell were those people?" asked Leon, "and what the hell; was that thing they took off in?"

"Garsh those were the air-pirates," said Goofy, "they're from Cape Suzette."

"Where's that?" asked Leon

"Um," began Donald, "well it's another world we've been to."

"WHAT!" said Leon, "Another world! But no one supposed to be able to go to other worlds except you guys."

"Yeah," said Sora, "we just found out that apparently they have gummy technology and are able to go to other worlds."

"This is terrible," said Leon, "You need to get them back to their own world and destroy that ship of theirs post-haste. The heartless and Organization XIII are bad enough we can't have these air-pirates mucking things up in other worlds."

"We know," said Sora, "Cid's helping us; he's installing a radar that will allow us to track and find other gummies. We should be able to find the pirates no problem."

At that point Cid came into the valley to find the heroes.

"Aerith told me I could find you guys here," he said, "Did you take care of the strangers?"

"For now," said Sora, "but we really need that radar if we have any hope of stopping them permanently."

"Well I just finished installing on your ship," said Cid, "so you should be able to track those pirates no matter where they go."

"Thanks Cid," said Sora, "Come on guys we got to stop those pirates."

* * *

Back in the cockpit Sora and Co. were studying the radar to try and determine where the pirates and their giant air-ship were.

"We're getting a signal from Port Royal," said Goofy, "Ironic ain't it?"

"Only the air-pirates would go someplace where there are other pirates," said Donald

"Well I guess we better put a stop to their plans," said Sora, "Goofy let's get going towards Port Royal."

"Aye aye sir," responded Goofy.

* * *

Jack Sparrow preferred to avoid fighting if he could. When he did have to fight he almost always cheated unfortunately in a fight of two against one even cheating couldn't help him this time. His sword had been knocked away and he was on his back looking up at a sword pointing at him.

"Parley" he mumbled, "I ask for Parley,"

"Er vat?" asked Dump-truck

"What do you mean you want Parsley? Do you have bad breath?" said Mad-dog still holding his sword at Jack Sparrow.

"Wait a minuet, aren't you fellows pirates?" asked Sparrow

"Ya vees air-pirates," growled Dump-truck

"Well then you all should know what parley is," said Sparrow

Dump-truck and Mad-dog looked at each other inquisitively.

"Er do you know vat he's talking about?" asked Dump-truck

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Mad-dog, "Have you?"

"I've been a pirate all my life," said Dump-truck, "and I've never heard of no parley."

The two began arguing with each other over what Parley was, neither of them noticing that Sparrow had slipped away back into the captain's hold on the Black Pearl. They realized their mistake as they heard the door close with a thud. Jack had barricaded himself inside.

"Hey," yelled Dump-truck

"Come back here," said Mad-dog

Dump-truck began pounding on the door trying to break it down. Jack began piling things up against the door in the hopes of trying to stop them. Though he knew it would only be a matter of time before that large brute managed to break through. He began examining all his options when suddenly there was a bright glow and suddenly Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared in the room with him. They had appeared inside that bright circle that was in his chambers.

"Sora me best mate," said Sparrow, "won't you help a fellow out."

"What's wrong this time?" asked Sora sardonically

"These two scallywags are trying to force entry into my chambers," he began, "I think that they're other pirates but I don't recognize them from anywhere."

"I think we have the same problem," answered Sora, "Come one guys lets take care of them."

Dump-truck was still on the deck trying to force his way into the captain's chambers. He was surprised therefore when the door suddenly opened of its own accord. Standing in the doorway were Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Arr no," he growled, "Not you guys again, vy von't you leave us alone."

"You're the one's causing trouble," retorted Sora, "Go back to Cape Suzette where you belong."

"Not until ve've gathered all the plunder dats out der," said Dump-truck "ve gonna get ya."

**[The last fight with Dump-truck and Mad-dog, it takes place aboard the Black Pearl. Again not to different from what you've fought before, just use the same techniques you've used before and you should have no problem.]**

By this time Sora had fought these two a total of four times now. So he was more than ready to take them on again. Donald and Goofy also showed more confidence as this fight was clearly easier for them. Sora decided to finish the fight quickly and called on the power of his friends to change into Master Form.

"Give me strength," he shouted, suddenly there was a blinding flash and his clothes had changed into gold and black design. Now he had the power of both physical strength and powerful magic. He used magic to fire multiple thunder spells at Mad-dog, and was able to knock him out of the fight. Then he used his fighting prowess to take care of Dump-truck striking him many times before he even knew what was happening. In no time the fight was over.

"One of these day, we'll get you," wheezed Mad-dog

"Dis is embarrassing," said Dump-truck

The two pirates jumped over board and began swimming towards Isle de Muerte. It wasn't to far and could actually be seen in the distance.

"Thanks for the assistance mate," said Sparrow, "don't know how to thank ye."

"Why don't you tell us what they wanted?" asked Sora

"Well they wanted me to take them to the treasure," began Jack, "I assumed they wanted the treasure of Isle de Muerte so I took them there. When we arrived one of them went ashore and those other two decided they wanted the Pearl as well. So we got in a fight."

"Well it sure is a good thing we got rid of the cursed treasure," said Donald, "the last thing we needed was for them to be cursed as well."

"Still," said Sora, "we have to find a way to get them out of here and back to Cape Suzette."

"So what do you want to do mate?" asked Sparrow

Sora was about to answer when suddenly in the distance they saw a large purple ship rise out from Isle de Muerte. Even at a distance he could tell that it was the same air-ship they had seen at Hollow Bastion. It ascended upwards until it was high in the sky and then disappeared out of sight.

"I'm sure they took the treasure," said Sora, "but lets check just to make sure."

The gang arrived back at the Island and wasted no time in making their way to the treasure room. Sure enough it had been mostly picked clean. There were a few pieces, probably deemed not valuable enough. But all the gold and jewels had been taken, Sora was now doubly thankful that they had taken steps to get rid of the cursed treasure.

"Garsh what do we do now?" asked Goofy.

"We need to go back to Cape Suzette," said Sora, "Remember the device Riku gave us? He said it could stop gummy ships from leaving a world. We need to plant it in Cape Suzette and force the pirates to come back then we need to activate it and get rid of that flying air-ship they have."

"A bold plan Sora," said Sparrow, "I should warn you mate those don't seem like ordinary pirates though. They didn't even know what 'parley' was."

"I think we can handle them," said Donald

"Alright, lets get moving," said Sora, "We'll see you later Sparrow."

* * *

The trio had arrived back in Cape Suzette and wasted no time in finding Baloo who was in the Hire for Hire office.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," he shouted in surprise, "Glad to see all of ya, what brings you back here?"

"Unfortunately not good news," said Sora, "It's because of the air-pirates."

"What do you mean?" asked Baloo, "We haven't been having any trouble with the air pirates. In fact it's been pretty quite around here."

"That's the problem," answered Sora, "they haven't been bothering you guys because they've been busy plundering other worlds."

"Other worlds?" asked Baloo, "but hang on a sec, didn't we stop them from getting a hold of those gummy things?"

"Yeah but it looks like somehow they managed to get a hold of some." Said Sora, "and now they're causing trouble elsewhere. We've got to get them to come back to this world and then destroy that giant air-ship of theirs."

"Giant airship?" asked Baloo, "This air-ship wouldn't happen to be purple and look like a bird would it?"

"Yeah!" said Sora, "That's exactly what it looks like, how did you know?"

"I was afraid of that," said Baloo, "that's the Iron Vulture, it's Karnage's personal flying fortress. It's heavily armored and packs some decent fire power. In other words it's pretty hard to take down, and now you're telling me it can travel to other worlds as well."

"Great," muttered Sora, "as if thing couldn't get any worse."

"Well we have to stop them," agreed Baloo, "but how are we gonna convince Karnage to come back to Cape Suzette?"

"I'm not sure about that yet," said Sora, "but at the very least we have a way to keep him here." He produced the device that Riku had given him. "This is a device that prevents gummy ships from leaving whatever world it's in. Once we turn it on we should be able to hold the Iron Vulture here." Suddenly Sora had an idea, "hey where's Wildcat? He's just the person we need."

Baloo took the gang to see Wildcat who was back at his home at the end of the dock.

"Hey you guys have a CB radio in that craft of yours right?" asked Baloo

"Yeah we do," answered Donald, "Why?"

"Because Wildcat has one too," said Baloo, "we can leave the device with him then once you're sure the pirates are here we'll turn it on trapping them."

"Wow," said Wildcat examining the device, "this sure is some high tech machinery. Where did ya'll get this?"

"I'm not exactly sure," said Sora

"Ah gee I'd love to take this apart and tinker with it to learn more," said Wildcat picking up his wrench.

"NO!" said Sora, Baloo, Goofy, and Donald at the same time

"Ahh gee, that's too bad," said Wildcat.

"Just keep in radio contact," said Sora, "We'll call you and tell you over the radio when to turn that thing on okay Wildcat?"

"Roger," replied Wildcat

"All right troops," called Sora, "we have a job to do. Let's get Don Karnage back where he belongs and get rid of his Vulture to boot."

"Right," responded Baloo, Donald and Goofy


	8. Chapter 7

**The Key of Cape Suzette **

_Well here's my second full length fan-fic come to an end. And I'd like to give a special shout-out to James McPherson for giving me feedback on every chapter. To all those who enjoyed this story please read my others and let me know what you think. I'll post on my profile as soon as I start work on my next KH fan-fic. _

_And now the final chapter….._

**CHAPTER #7**

Sora and the gang were back aboard the gummy ship and were trying to decide what the best course of action was.

"Don Karnage will be trying to get to other worlds," said Sora, "we need to stop him before he gets there and figure out a way to make him go back to Cape Suzette."

"Why don't we just damage that Vulture he's using?" suggested Donald, "If we deal enough damage to the Vulture he'll have to go back to Cape Suzette to repair it. Then we can activate the machine there and keep him there."

"That's a pretty good plan," said Goofy, "But how we gonna stop him before he gets to another world?"

"I'll bet," began Sora, "that he has to travel the same pathways we did when he goes to a new world. Let's try and find him in those pathways."

"Alright," continued Sora, "let's go!"

Sora and Co. zoomed into space where other worlds stood before them. Donald began pushing some buttons to try to figure out where the air-pirates were.

"There," he said "The pirates are in that path let's go get them."

**[At this point instead of going to another world you will go into a path, those courses you travel through to get to other worlds. Unfortunately I can't remember their names but I think you know what I'm talking about. You'll travel through the gummy ship level until you get to the end and the Iron Vulture will be there instead and you'll have to fight it as a gummy ship]**

Sora took hold of the controls and began piloting the gummy ship through the treacherous paths. Donald and Goofy manned the guns and shot down all enemies in their path. They sailed through at incredible speeds and finally were able to see the Iron Vulture up ahead.

"There it is," called Goofy

"Ok guys," said Sora, "Accelerate to attack speed."

The gummy ship charged towards the Iron Vulture, and began firing repeatedly at the large craft. They attacked with vigor but the crew of the Vulture was prepared for them.

"Gentlemen to your stations," called Karnage. The pirates raced to their gun stations and Karnage himself manned the huge lighting gun at the beak and began charging it up.

**[The lighting gun from the pilot episodes. I know it was destroyed but for the sake of the game let's assume the air-pirates still have it. It would make the Iron Vulture a more dangerous boss] **

The lighting gun struck the gummy ship and inflicted severe damage shaking the ship violently.

"Shields have taken a big hit," said Goofy, "We've lost 30% of our shields."

"Main engine off-line," screamed Donald, "that things got some major power."

"We can't afford to take another hit like that," said Sora grabbing the yoke of ship and turning it furiously. "Everyone target the main gun!"

Sora worked at the controls and steered the ship in a course to avoid the strikes from the lighting gun. It took all his concentration to avoid the deadly barrages that issued forth from the Vulture's beak. Sora focused hard and used all his mental abilities to avoid the lighting. Donald and Goofy worked at their controls and focused all the gummy's weapons on the large lightning gun. Finally all their efforts paid off and the lightning gun was destroyed.

"RETREAT!" bellowed the pirate captain. And the Iron Vulture zoomed away out of sight.

Sora and Co. jabbed their fists in the air in celebration at their victory and chased after the large Vulture. They were back in the vastness of space looking for their next destination

"Where do you think they went?" asked Goofy

"Let's check the radar," suggested Donald.

The trio consulted the radar and were once again rewarded with the location of their target. The Vulture had entered another path and the gang chased after them in hot pursuit.

* * *

Once again the gummy ship rocketed through the stars along the path. And once again they reached the end of the path and faced the Iron Vulture. Though it had lost its main weapon it still had a large contingent of heavy battery, and the pirates were already manning their stations ready to shoot down the gummy ship.

"We've taken care of their main weapon," said Goofy, "let's focus on their engines; make it more difficult for them to move.

"Aye, aye," agreed Donald, "Sora get us close to their engines!"

Sora piloted the gummy ship avoiding the cannon blasts and carefully steering the craft towards the rear of the giant ship. There were two large propellers that were complemented by two large gummy engines. The Vulture was slow to turn but it was armed in the rear as well as the front; the back cannons began targeting the gummy ship trying to chase it away from the engines. It was futile as Sora and Co. began pounding away at the Vulture's engines; after awhile the engines too were damaged.

"RETREAT!" commanded Karnage. Again the Iron Vulture soared away from the battle and out of the path. Sora and Co. had won their second victory against the dreaded air-pirates.

* * *

Once again the trio was back in space and ready to chase down the air-pirates. Using their radar they again were able to locate the pirates traveling along another path of the stars.

"We've taken out their guns and engines," said Sora, "Now let's focus on their main shields. I bet if we inflict enough damage they will finally retreat back to Cape Suzette."

"Scanners say that the pirates are in that path," reported Donald, "let's get after them."

"Full speed ahead," called Goofy

The crew of the gummy ship relaxed into their positions and focused as they raced through the path. Dangers were all around but Sora steered through confidently while Donald and Goofy shot down all enemies in their way. Sora's skills were severely tested as he took in all his surroundings and executed split second turns in the blink of an eye. Finally they caught up to their foes.

"Let's hit them with everything we got!" said Sora

"Aye, aye!" responded Donald and Goofy

Donald and Goofy began unleashing all the firepower of the gummy ship on the Iron Vulture. The Vulture responded with a barrage of its own cannons but Sora avoided every blast. Shells exploded all around but the gummy's shields held firm and deflected most of the attacks. The trio stepped up their attack and continued pounding the Vulture. Eventually the assault proved too much even for Vulture and its shields collapsed.

"RETREAT!" yelled Don Karnage, "We've taken too much damage we need to repair the Vulture, set a course back for Cape Suzette!"

"It worked," exclaimed Sora, "The pirates are headed back to Cape Suzette!"

"Let's get after them and make sure they stay there," added Donald

* * *

No sooner said then the three heroes were back in the familiar surroundings of Cape Suzette. As soon as they recognized their surroundings Sora wasted no time in getting on the radio and getting in contact with Baloo.

"Baloo, this is Sora, come in do you read me?" he asked into the receiver.

"I read you Sora," responded Baloo, "does this mean that Don Karnage is back in Cape Suzette? Should I have Wildcat activate the device?"

"Affirmative," called Sora, "let's keep the Pirates here!"

Baloo quickly turned on the device and it began to glow and hum softly. He confirmed over the radio to Sora that the device was one.

"Sora," said Goofy, "We should try to leave just to make sure the device is working. If we can't leave we'll know it works."

"Good idea," agreed Sora. He took hold of the controls and tried to steer the gummy ship away from Cape Suzette and back out to space, but he couldn't. It was if some mysterious force was preventing him from leaving. He tried increasing the power of the engines but nothing he did allowed him to leave. The fact that he couldn't leave was good news because it meant that the Iron Vulture was stuck here too.

"Guess that means the pirates can't leave," said Donald, "so now we can make sure they stay where they're supposed to be."

**[Information: You are currently unable to leave this world]**

Sora landed the gummy ship back in Cape Suzette harbor. He rendezvoused with Baloo as they planned their next method of attack.

"The next place we need to get too," began Baloo, "is the cliff guns. If Karnage is unable to leave he may try something drastic like attacking Cape Suzette. We can't let him in. And the Cliff gunners might not be used to fighting those heartless things."

"Can you get us there?" asked Sora

"No problem," answered Baloo, "Just hop aboard the Sea Duck whenever you're ready."

"I'm coming too," exclaimed Kit

"Are you sure little britches?" advised Baloo, "it could get dangerous."

"I think we both already know that," said Kit, "but we need to see this through to the end. Besides you'll be there too so I'll be okay."

"Alright but be careful little britches," warned Baloo

Sora and Co. got on the Sea duck. Baloo got into the pilot's chair and started the engine. The Sea duck roared to life and gracefully rose into the sky. It wasn't long before they landed at the cliffs. Sora worked his way from the bottom to the upper areas. There were many heartless in the way mostly air-pirates that tried to take cheap shots at the gang but Kit conjured up whirlwinds to gather them together away from the group. At last they reached the area where the guns were stationed, but as expected the gunman had left their posts to be replaced by heartless. They were taking over and trying to destroy the guns. Sora and Co. made short work of them as his key-blade flashed through the air cutting down heartless in his path. Donald summoned fire and ice to deal with them. Goofy and Kit were using their melee skills to smash aside the heartless. Finally they had defeated all the heartless on ridge.

"I think that's all of them," reported Sora, "but with no one here how will we stop the Iron Vulture?"

"I guess we'll have to operate the guns ourselves," suggested Goofy.

"And here comes the Vulture," yelled Baloo. Everyone turned and looked in the direction he was pointing and sure enough the Iron Vulture was approaching the cliffs. It had lost most of its gummy upgrades but still had quite a few weapons and armor. It seemed that Karnage was not giving up in his attempt to take over Cape Suzette as the ominous craft approached the opening in the cliffs.

"Donald, Goofy bring some of those shells over here," commanded Sora, "and let's send Karnage packing."

**[Now would take place a mini-game where you have to shoot at the Iron Vulture using the cliff guns. I'll have more info on it in the appendix section. Your goal is to cause enough damage to the Vulture to stop it from entering Cape Suzette]**

"We did it!" exclaimed Sora

"Alright!" yelled Kit

"Way to go!" added Baloo

"The Vulture's been damaged, it looks like it's taken a real beating," remarked Goofy

"There's only one thing left to do," said Sora, "We have to stop the Iron Vulture once and for all. And for that we need the gummy ship."

In no time at all the heroes were back inside the gummy ship. The Iron Vulture was a wreck of its former self and hung damaged in the sky. But Don Karnage had still not given up. He decided to focus all his efforts on defending his craft so he ordered his pirates to their planes.

"Mad-dog, Dump-truck get to your planes," bellowed, "We must get after that boy and his flying ship thingy."

The three pirates got into their single engine planes and flew out of the vulture straight at Sora and Co. in their gummy ship.

"We got boogies incoming," called Goofy, "everyone be careful."

* * *

Karnage and his pirates began pounding the gummy ship with gunfire. Sora grabbed the controls and tried to steer away. He zigged and zagged up and down trying to shake the pirates off his tale, but to no avail. Sora tried every trick he knew of to try and loose the pirate pursuers but he could not get them to stop tailing him. Karnage taunted Sora over the radio.

"Do you feel like giving up yet and surrendering to my handsome self?" taunted the pirate.

"No way!" yelled back Sora defiantly, "you'll never stop us."

"You may have damaged my Vulture," said Karnage, "but I can fix it. And once I'm done with you I'll use the spare parts from your ship to rebuild a fleet of gummy's. My pirates will plunder wherever we please."

"No!" said Sora, "We won't let you." But even as he said it he was beginning to loose hope since he had not been able to shake off the air pirates. _I've got to do something_, he thought, _for the sake of all the worlds I can't let them win._

"Hey there Kid why don't you let me have a go?" asked Baloo. Baloo and Kit had come aboard the gummy ship and were seated in the cockpit. Now Baloo was standing right next to Sora.

"I've been watching you fly this thing," he said, "I'm pretty good at picking up flying different planes and if you want to loose the pirates then I'm the guy you need."

"It's true," said Kit, "Papa bear can take care of those pirates no problem."

Sora hesitated for a moment but finally acquiesced. "Okay," he said, "Go for it Baloo!"

Baloo seated himself in the pilot's chair and took hold of the controls. It took him only a moment to adjust to the gummy's controls before he was ready.

"Strap in guys," he advised, "we're gonna do some flying!"

With a roar the gummy's engine instantly put out more power. Baloo steered the craft into a tight dive toward the ocean. At the last minuet he pulled up but Mad-dog wasn't fast enough as his plane crashed straight into the ocean. Next Baloo twisted the ship in a loop so tight and so fast neither enemy saw it coming. Suddenly behind his foes Goofy and Donald unleashed a spray of laser fire that struck Dump-truck. His ship began smoking and also descended to the ocean. Karnage had avoided the attack and realized at once he was alone. Without a moment's hesitation he turned tail and retreated.

"Nice job Papa bear!" shouted Kit, "I knew you could do it."

"Now all that's left is the Iron Vulture," said Baloo steering the gummy ship towards it. "Donald, Goofy, you may fire when ready," he called.

Donald and Goofy took hold of their weapon controls and fired laser after laser at the crippled Iron Vulture. Each successive hit caused more damage until finally in a brilliant display the craft caught fire and began to smoke more profusely. At last after continued damage the Iron Vulture was no more. It exploded in a dazzling array of colors, large pieces began falling from the sky, and debris was everywhere.

"We've done it!" chanted all the heroes at once. They were all excited, and proud of what they had accomplished.

"Guess that'll be the end of Karnage's globetrotting adventures then?" queried Baloo.

"It certainly will be," agreed Sora, "The worlds are back in balance."

"Ah that's too bad," said Baloo.

"Why?" asked Sora

"Well I'm a bit of an adventurer," replied Baloo. "I would have loved to take this craft and see other worlds. I've flown all over and seen a lot in my time, but what I wouldn't give to see something that no other pilot has seen. Now that would be a once in a lifetime experience."

"Sorry we can't take you with us," said Sora, "it wouldn't be right. But you were awesome back there the way you handled those air-pirates. I thought I knew how to fly but you really are the best pilot out there."

"Now stop," snickered Baloo, "Or you'll make me blush."

"Thanks again both of you," said Sora, "We couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

The gang had arrived back at Hire for Hire the Sea duck parked by the dock and Sora and Co. were ready to leave.

"We'll miss you guys," said Kit, "Take care Sora keep practicing your flying."

"You too Kit, I hope that someday you become a great pilot. I'm sure that if you keep listening to Baloo you'll be a great pilot in no time," answered Sora.

"Hey a guys now don't forget to take care of your gum ship now," advised Wildcat, "It's important to give your engine's a regular tune up. You can bring it by if you want me to take a whack at it."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sora.

"Hey you all take care," said Baloo, "and hopefully we'll meet again."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were just about to leave when suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Wait hold on a minuet," came the shrill voice Rebecca Cunningham, "is what Wildcat's been telling me true?"

"Oh what have I been telling you Ms. Cunningham?" asked Wildcat

"Don't play dumb," she retorted, "You know."

"Oh what do I know?" asked Wildcat

"About the other worlds," snapped Rebecca

"Oh yeah I know about that," said Wildcat.

"What does it matter if there are other worlds Beckers?" asked Baloo, "we've got enough problems in this one."

"Can't you spot a business opportunity if it's right in front of you?" asked Rebecca.

"Business opportunity?" wondered Baloo, "wait you don't mean—"

"Yes I do," she interrupted

"What's going on?" asked Sora

"Beckers wants to expand our delivery business to other worlds Sora," supplied Baloo

"Um Ms. Cunningham," began Sora, "I really don't think that's—"

"Just picture it," interrupted Rebecca, "A multitude of other worlds….Why who knows how many of them have cargo that needs to be delivered. And what if they need that cargo delivered to another world. There'd be no other business like it. We'd be the only game in town….Hire for Hire; we deliver all over this world and others."

"Listen Ms. Cunningham," said Sora, "the thing is—"

"Oh I understand of course you me to give you some credit," continued Rebecca oblivious to Sora, "why maybe we could even use that plane of yours to deliver. And if it's possible Wildcat could make us more planes as we expand our business. Why we'd need a whole fleet with all the demand we're sure to get."

"Ms. Cunningham there's a problem," said Sora again, "you see—"

"Now of course I'd pay you," said Rebecca, "Why maybe I'll give you a commission for each new world you bring the business to I'm sure that we can—

"Rebecca," said Sora forcefully finally stopping her. "Listen I'm sorry but in order for the universe to remain in balance people aren't supposed to know about other worlds and they CERTAINLY aren't supposed to travel to them. I'm sorry but you can't visit those other worlds."

"But what about Market Potential, sales, growth, the economy," begged Rebecca, "please Sora I'll do anything."

"Come on now Beckers," said Baloo picking up his boss and taking her inside, "I think Sora needs to leave."

"B-b-b-but," stammered Rebecca.

"Better get going Sora," advised Kit, "before she gets anymore crazy ideas."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sniggered as Baloo, Kit, and Rebecca walked back to their home.

* * *

Riku and DIZ were standing outside the Castle that Never Was, they were preparing to enter it.

"Is everything in order?" asked Riku.

"Everything is all set," replied DIZ, "although you should know that I haven't had a chance to field test this device so I have no idea if it will work."

"Well I guess it's a chance we have to take," said Riku, "We won't get another shot at this."

"Yes let's get down to business, by the way are you certain that Sora will show up?" asked DIZ.

"I'm sure that the King will lead him hear," responded Riku, "and it there timing is right they should be here within a few minuets."

"Forgive me for asking," began DIZ, "but are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" said Riku, "about facing the rest of the Organization? I would have thought that you would be more nervous about that."

"No I wasn't referring to that," corrected DIZ, "I meant are you nervous about finally meeting Sora."

Riku paused for a moment as he considered the question. It was clear that he was thinking awhile before finally answering, "Yeah, I am."

"Because of how you look?" asked DIZ

"No," said Riku, "because of what I've done. I mean the last time I saw Sora I had only just recovered from being evil and wanting to harm him. I know it's been awhile but I have no idea whether he's forgiven me or not. And the fact that I look like Ansem now just reinforces the fact of who I was."

"Both you and Sora have changed a lot over this past year," said DIZ, "Despite your appearance I am confident that Sora will still be glad to see you. Did you see his reaction when you left him that note?"

"Yeah I did," answered Riku, "I saw him smile and he looked a lot happier knowing that I was okay. I guess I'm just worried if our friendship will be the same."

"Friendships grow and change over time," said DIZ, "Despite what you and Sora went through or maybe even because of it you will both come out of it stronger, and I think it will also bring you closer."

Riku paused and considered what DIZ had just said, finally he smiled

"Let's do this then," said Riku, and the two marched towards the castle.

**THE END**


	9. EpilogueAppendix

**TaleSpin Appendix**

_Well folks here's the end appendix for the TaleSpin world. I think I will do one for each Kingdom Hearts book I write just so you could get a feel for how I think this world would work if it were really in the game. Remember it's always set in KH II._

**Cape Suzette Music**

For the world music (music that plays when you're just walking around) I think an instrumental version of the Theme Song would be appropriate. For those of you who need a reference just listen to the closing credits of any Tale-spin episode. Yeah I know it's not entirely instrumental but try to picture it. Another good reference is the FULL version of the intro song. It has a few instrumental parts in it that should serve as a good reference for what I'd like the World of Cape Suzette Music to sound like.

For the battle music (music that plays when you're in a fight) well I obviously don't know. As much as I'd like to compose a whole new piece for it (I can't compose music anyway) I simply can't. Though I imagine the battle music would still be somewhat upbeat (Kind of like the Tarzan battle music) it should instill a little urgency but still be mostly upbeat.

* * *

**Cape Suzette Layout**

This is how I would see the world if I were designing the stage in KH II. Again I'll try and be very descriptive in my words.

This world is very similar to Port Royal. In that you have three larger areas you can go to via the Sea Duck. The three larger areas are:

#1. Pirates Lair

#2. Cape Suzette Docks

#3. Cliff Guns (not available until revisit)

The name of the area has "quotation marks" and is underlined. Each area has a name and that's how you tell what it is.

(Assume that any areas without save points are areas where you would fight heartless.)

When you first enter the world after all the cut scenes and such you'll be in the "Pirate Prison." This area has a **Save-Point**. Pretty much it's a small cave like area with a few open prison cells. The **Save-Point** is in the middle. There is only one way leading out.

It leads to the "Deep Caverns" a snake-like cavern area that makes an S-curve and leads to the next area.

Next is the "Waterside Walkway" the path is on the right side next to more cave while there is an underground lake on your left side. You have to follow the path it also has a curve it's a bit longer of an area and will eventually lead to.

The next area is "The Dark Caves" this is a pretty straightforward path that is a bit dark. Visibility is poorer here but the path is all straight so it's easy to figure out where you're going. Just follow it until you get to the next area.

We are now in the "Treasure Storage Room" this is a large expansive room with a huge center area. It's also where you first fight Mad-dog and Dump-truck the first time. It's a large area with a high ceiling and lot's of space to move around in. There is also scattered piles of treasure around this room. It doesn't have to all be gold just valuable stuff that air-pirates would take. Even after you beat Mad-dog and Dump-truck this area will still have heartless in it. Later you will also fight Don Karnage in this room. From here you actually have two options. If you head to the right you will enter a side area

The right path takes you to the "Repair Bay" it is a small area where you can see the three single engine planes of the pirates in the water. Not much to do here but fight heartless. It's also a dead end so you have to go back to the other room.

The left path takes you outside to "Pirate Harbor." This is the landing point for the Sea Duck when it arrives. The area is a long strip of rock by the sea. The Sea Duck is at the end of the rock path and you can get on board from here.

The next area is the actual Sea Duck. Like the pirate ship in Port Royal it has two areas.

Now you can get on the Sea Duck. It has two areas. The first area is the "Sea Duck: Cockpit" Baloo is here at the pilot's seat you can talk to him when you want to fly. There is also a S**ave-Point** here. This area is pretty close to what it looks like on the T.V. show

The other area is the "Sea Duck: Cargo Hold" here is where you are during the flight you also will have to fight heartless when you fly like in Port Royal. This area also looks like it does on the T.V. show.

Now you've arrived in the second area Cape Suzette. It's pretty small but features Hire for Hire.

The next area you arrive in is "Hire for Hire: Docks" just like in the show it's a long Dock from the Sea Duck to the building. It's pretty much a long plank walk to the building. You could enter the building or go right.

If you enter the building you be inside "Hire for Hire: Office" this area has a S**ave-Point** and again is closely rendered to match the T.V. show. This area also has the moogle shop for this world where you can buy stuff. Rebecca will be here and you can talk to her.

If you go right you will be at "Cape Suzette: East Road" Another long straight path that is mostly road. Follow it to get to the next area.

Next is "Cape Suzette: Pier" it's a small pier that leads out to the ocean. This is where you will fight Mad-dog and Dump-truck the second time. The pier is small in length but much larger in terms of width so you have plenty of room to fight. The pier dead ends in the ocean but there's a small ramp about halfway that leads down to the next area.

Finally we have "Wildcat's House" it was seen in some episodes as a floating house-boat so it's attached to the pier. This area DOES NOT have a save-point but it also DOES NOT have heartless to fight. Pretty much Wildcat stands outside his little house (you can't go in it) and will talk to you. If you manage to collect the six 'A' rankings asked by Wildcat, he will open his own gummy shop. Similar to Cid's in the first game you can buy gummy parts from him. He tends to have rare and powerful pieces too. It's a nice little incentive to do better on the gummy levels. This is the end of Cape Suzette.

Now our final path won't be opened until you revisit the world. It's the Cliff Guns area.

First you arrive at the bottom on the "Rocky Shore" It's pretty much a plain outcropping of Rock that sloped upward. There's a large area at the bottom and the path leads up to the next area.

Next is the "Cliff Trail" it continues slopping upwards and is shaped like a big 'Z' as you slowly ascend to the top. It's a pretty long trail similar to the one in Mulan's World. Also rocks may occasionally fall and hurt either you or the heartless.

After that you'll be at "Cliff Guns" this is a large flat area with a large gun. To get a good idea of what it looks like watch the Tale-spin episode _Jumping the Guns _I want it to look pretty close to that. There is a small path that leads to the final area.

The final area is "Ammo Storage Room" it's built into the cliff face and pretty small but it does have a **Save-Point**. This is the end of that area.

* * *

**Boss Fights**

Ok it's time for me to detail the Boss Fights.

Mad-dog and Dump-truck

Of course I got to start with these two. I actually got the idea from Ormi and Logos fights in FFX-2. I kind of liked always running into them and fighting them again and again. It really made you feel like you were rivals with them. My favorite fight in FFX-2 is when you fight all three of them Ormi, Logos, and Leblanc. So basically as I stated Dump-truck uses a sword in combat and is obviously more of a melee fighter. He has lots of Strength, Defense and HP. His attacks are more devastating and he has powerful combo attacks. Mad-dog uses a shot gun in combat and prefers to fight from range. You should probably attack and defeat him first since if you don't he will certainly take cheap shots at you while you fight Dump-truck. He doesn't stay in one place for long either. If you hit him and knock him down he will likely run away to a farther part of the area and try again to shoot you. As he gets harder his shots may have magical properties too. He has high Strength, Magic, and Speed.

Round #1. 

The first time you fight them is in Cape Suzette in the Pirates Lair. This fight isn't too hard. Dump-truck will slash at you only once or twice. Mad-dog will take his time reloading. You shouldn't have much trouble.

Round #2.

The second time you fight them is in Cape Suzette on the Pier. Both of them have more HP and a new attack. Mad-dog can now shoot lightning out of his gun and he reloads faster. Dump-truck will sometimes throw his hat at you as a projectile attack; also he has a three hit combo slash.

Round #3. (Don Karnage Fight)

This is the third time you fight both them and Don Karnage. It's pretty much the same as the last fight except they have more HP.

Round #4.

Now things are getting tougher. This time you fight them in Hollow Bastion. Mad-dog can shoot fire, and lightning, out of his gun. His regular shots hurt more too. Also he now has a melee attack where he will hit you with his shotgun. Finally he reloads and runs much faster making it very hard to hit him.

As for Dump-truck he has a new sword spin attack move that hits a wide area around him. His blows are much stronger and he has more blocking moves to prevent you from scoring multiple hits on him. Finally he has a more devastating combo move that does a LOT of damage.

Round #5.

The final fight with these two. This fight occurs aboard the Black Pearl in Port Royal. It's pretty much the same as last time except with more HP for the two. They're also both stronger and faster.

Don Karnage

Not much to say about him. He's a combination of his two lieutenants and has both a sword and pistol. He may stand and fight or run away to fire from afar, it depends and he'll switch it up. He has a three hit combo and reloads quite fast.

The Iron Vulture

This fight is unique as it takes place in the different gummy levels and you fight it not with your key-blade but with you gummy ship. There's that gummy ship level where you have to fight the pirate ship. I don't know which level it is but if you've played the game you know what I'm talking about. I kind of picture the fight against the Iron vulture to be like that.

* * *

**Kit's Stat's**

Kit is your ally for this world. He is a ranged fighter like Tron. He deals decent physical damage and uses his air-foil to attack at range. Here are his stats.

Weapon: Air-Foil (Like Tron's Disc, it can attack at range)

1 Armor Slot

2 Accessory Slots

3 Item Slots

Unique Abilities: Every character has these unique abilities. They are the blue ones

**Air-Foil Charge**: Kit takes out his Air-foil and get on it then charges straight into or through an enemy or enemies.

**Whirlwind Attack**: Kit summons a small tornado that sucks up enemies and leaves them helpless for you to hit. (It's pretty much his version of The "Magnet" spell)

**Air-foil Throw**: A ranged attack. Kit throws his air-foil like a boomerang. It's a more powerful version of his normal attack.

**Cloudkicker Assault**: A Limit attack that combines Sora and Kit's power to attack all enemies. Uses all of Sora's MP. (Kit and Sora both get on the air-foil. Then they charge around three times in enemies. After that Kit starts spinning fast on the air-foil and creates a tornado that sucks in all nearby enemies. Then Sora jumps to the top and dives through the tornado with his key-blade hurting all enemies and scattering them out of the tornado.)

Other Abilities: The green ones

MP Rage (One)

Draw

Defender

Air Combo Plus

Air Combo Boost

Item Boost

* * *

Things Kit Says:

When Defeated: "I'm sorry Papa Bear"

When Revived: "Look out I'm back"

When Item/Healed: "Just what I needed"

When Switched In: "I'm ready to fly"

When Using Limit Attack: "Sora let fly!"

* * *

**Journal Entries**

I'm just gonna do character profiles for this section. I'm pretty much telling the story so I'm not going to include Jimmy's story about what happened in the world. These are what I think the journal entries for the characters would be in Jimmeny's Journal

**Baloo:** A kind hearted but lazy bear, he is a famous pilot is capable of flying in almost any scenario or weather. Baloo has incredible skill in flying and is well known to be able to deal with air-pirates. Someday he hopes to be able to re-purchase his plane, the Sea Duck

First appearance: "The Jungle Book" (1967)

**Kit Cloudkicker:** An orphan bear cub and friend of Baloo. Kit has high hopes of becoming a pilot himself one day. Until then he is Baloo's navigator and friend. He affectionately calls Baloo "Papa Bear"

First Appearance: "TaleSpin T.V. Show" (1990)

**Rebecca Cunningham:** A savvy business woman who owns and operates Hire for Hire, a cargo delivery business. She is a no-nonsense boss who tries to run the business as effectively as she can, though dealing with Baloo can get her stressed.

First Appearance: "TaleSpin T.V. Show" (1990)

**Wildcat:** A kindly yet absentminded mechanic. While not particularly smart in many subjects or social customs he is a genius when in comes to repairing and maintaining air-planes. He is a great and loyal friend who can fix anything wrong with a plane.

First Appearance: "TaleSpin T.V. Show" (1990)

**Don Karnage:** A fiendish, flamboyant, and cunning pirate. He is captain of the Cape Suzette air pirates, who prey on pilots of the area stealing their cargo and other valuables. He has tangled with Baloo on more than one occasion and never seems to be able to outsmart that bear.

First Appearance: "TaleSpin T.V. Show" (1990)

**Dump-truck:** A large hulking pirate with a Swedish accent. He is Karnage's second in command and a powerful pirate who while not very bright is more than intimidating.

First Appearance: "TaleSpin T.V. Show" (1990)

**Mad-dog:** A skinny wheezy pirate who is a friend of Dump-trucks. He is a bit smarter than his friend but not as strong. He and Dump-truck are always ready to do Karnage's bidding and are a fearsome combination together.

First Appearance: "TaleSpin T.V. Show" (1990)


End file.
